Percy Weasley, the true person
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Percy Weasley, to many people is just a fun hater. When Mary Anne Vanderaa-Tonks enters his life as a child, will it change him. What will her half brother Riven think of them. Not Slash. Percy W./new character, OW/KB, FW/AJ, GW/AS, HG/RW, Riven and Musa
1. Planning of Reunion

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Harry Potter characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter One: Planning of the Reunion**

There it was a time of all darkness that one group of family and friends had decided to come together to bring a bit of cheer into their life. Ellen Creighton and Scott Vanderaa had decided they needed to throw a party. A big one that would bring all of their friends together, and welcomed the birth of three new Order children, that had brought a chance of relief amongst the families.

"Come one Ellen, you know that it is a good idea. The world can meet Harry, and Ronald. If we are living our lives in the shadows, what will happen when it's all over?" Scott asks, during dinner one night in August.

"Okay Scott, I will admit that it is a good idea, but do you think everyone else will feel the same way about it?" Ellen returns, as she was feeding their daughter.

"Yes, I do. I promise, I will do everything, you know that this is away for Mary Anne and Chris to meet other children like them."

"Okay, I am in, as long as everyone else is in."

"Good, I am going to put Chris to bed for you."

"Thank you," she replies, as he picks up the four year old from his high chair. He then left the room, while Ellen looked at her little girl that was in her arm, sucking on her bottle. "Do you really think that everyone will be in Mary Anne?"

The baby really did not pay much attention, to her. She was getting way too tired to realized, that her mother was scared, of what was out there.

"Chris is asleep in his bed." Scott replies, as he was walking out of a room.

"Do you really think that this war will ever be over?" Ellen asks, as she was walking down the stairs.

"Yes, I do. It will end and everything will go back to normal. That is the point of the party, to remind people of normal, not remind them that we are in a fight but that life still has gone on, look at Molly and Arthur, they now have six children, Lily and James have one, and Amos, and his wife, also have one. Oh and Frank and Alice too now have a baby boy."

"Not to mention that Narcissa just had a baby boy in June."

"See why not, but I think that we should keep Narcissa, and Severus because of the rumors going around it would be very deadly."

"That is a good idea, but I am still going to send my cousin a letter of congratulations on the birth of her first child."

"I do not see what harm that could do. Just make sure that it does not contain any information about where we are."

"Why, do you really think that my dear cousin, will turn us over to He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named?"

"No but I do think that her dear husband might."

"Okay, I am going to do it right now," Ellen replies, as she walks off.

Scott had gone down stairs and was starting to draw up his rolls of parchment, and he had decided that he was going to start planning tonight. It really was not the Malfoy's that he did not trust it was the Lestrange's. They were the ones for sure that they were mixed up with the dark society. Yes it was true that Lucius Malfoy was involved in that crowd, but Narcissa only supports her husband activity, never takes part in it.

Scott had now drawn up, the perfect party plans. If it was possible he was hoping that they could have it at the Weasley's place because of all the room. He had just finished the guest list, when he realized that he should be getting to bed. He did have to go to work tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Scott had awoken to his daughter crying. Ellen was dealing with her son Chris. So Scott got out of bed, and went into the nursery and pick up his beautiful sixteen month old daughter.

"What's a matter Princess?" he asks as he picks up her favorite teddy bear.

Just as he places the bear into her arms, Ellen walks in with Chris in one arm. She looks like she barely had any sleep.

"You okay, Elle. You look like she didn't sleep yesterday?" Scott asks as he went over to her.

"I am fine, just had a few bad dreams," she replies, as she walked out of the nursery, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Scott had followed her, when they both entered; they had both placed the child in their arms, into their high chairs. Ellen was over the stove making eggs and bacon, as Scott was getting out the baby food for Mary Anne, and some toddler cereal for Chris, and was also making coffee.

They all had a wonderful breakfast, after the dishes were done, and Mary Anne and Chris were safe in their playpen. Scott walked over to Ellen, kisses her on the cheek and tells her that he would be home for lunch.

He then walked in the fireplace, with some sort of dust in his hands and shouts "Ministry of Magic" as he was throwing the dust down; he then was engulfed in flames.

When the flames had disappeared Scott was now inside of a building that contains a large number of fireplaces, with people entering them, and walking out of them. He then went over to one of the elevators and got off on level two, he entered the wing of the floor for the Improper Use of Magic sector of the wing, and there he sees a man with orange working hard in one of the cubicles of the office.

"Good morning Arthur, anything interesting today, for our wing?" Scott asks the man with orange hair.

"No, nothing really, just the usual, shrinking keys, and biting teapots, like I said the usual. So is their anything new in your life?"

"Actually, Chris is still trying to beat Ellen, when she tries to give him a bath, and Mary Anne can now stand on her own, so she should be walking anytime now. Although yesterday I had this amazing idea, why don't the Order and their relatives have this giant party, to welcome the three newborns into a world of happiness, instead of this war?"

"That is an excellent idea. The reason that you are telling me first, is that you are hoping that me and Molly, will not mind having it at the Burrow?"

"You can read me like a book, what do you say?"

"I have to agree with you that this is an excellent idea, but let me check it with Molly during lunch."

"Okay, but for now we better get back to work because here comes the head of the department. Talk to you after lunch then," Scott says as he takes his spot at his desk, and continued his report on a student that had used magic away from school in front of a Muggle.

Scott had sat at his desk the entire time, till lunch hour. When he got up, and met Arthur in the elevator going home for lunch.

"Going home, to see Molly, or your new baby boy?" Scott asks as he entered the elevator.

"I am going home, to do both, see Molly, and Ronald, and why are you going home?"

"I am going home to go see Ellen, and both Chris and Mary Anne. Chris should start talking any day now, and I want to be there for Mary Anne first steps."

"I remember Fred and George's first steps so will, they were trying to get a cookie from Charlie, and they just stood up and walked right over to Charlie, and there I was right in the door way."

"It is amazing how fast they grow up, is it true that Charlie is graduating at the end of this year?"

"No he graduated last year, this year is Bill."

"What have they decided what they want to be?"

"Charlie is working with dragons in Romania, and Bill wants to become and curse breaker with Gringotts, but he really wants a job in Egypt."

"Those two choose career that not only take them around the world, but have the greatest chance of injuries."

"I know that is what Molly has been saying to them this entire time. So is Tonks graduating this year also?"

"Yes, she is graduating."

"What career path has she chosen?"

"She wants to become an Auror, but Ellen has been telling her that it is way too dangerous. I keep telling her that if this is her dream she should shoot for the stars. I think Ellen, believes that this war is going to go on forever, and if we are killed, and Tonks is an Auror, who is going to look after Mary Anne. Ellen's sister and her husband are god parents to Chris, but they already have one child and are expecting another anytime this year."

"Come on, we both know that this war will, end and that no one will be left without parents."

"I so hope you are right, Arthur. I will see you in a half hour then?"

"Right, back at my cubicle in thirty minutes on the nose, or else I you will have to wait till we leave for home."

"Got it, bye Arthur, tell Molly we say hi."

"I will."

The two both enter different fireplaces and yell two different names. Scott walks out of the fireplace, in his living room.

"They you are I was starting to get worried," Ellen says when she sees him emerged from the fireplace.

"Sorry, I and Arthur were carrying on a conversation; will waiting for the fireplaces to become open," Scott replies, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"So what did Arthur think of the idea?" she asks, as she handed him a sandwich.

"He thought it was an amazing idea, he just has to run it by Molly first, and I should know by after lunch."

"That reminds me, the name of Narcissa, and Lucius baby boy is Draco, and the little boy that James, and Lily had is named Harry. The little boy Frank and Alice have is named Neville."

"That is amazing. We should really find a time that suites everyone don't you think?"

"Yes, and make sure that it is not during a full moon, because a party without Remus is not a party."

"I know that, I still have not decided if we should invite Peter or not?"

"I am really not sure, their has been a lot of rumors, the last few months, like do you know that at rumor going around is that Sirius Black, is involved with He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named?"

"I know that one right there is not true. Why would he do that to James, you know that he is looking for them. That what this party should also be a goodbye party for James and Lily."

"What do you mean a goodbye party for James and Lily?"

"Dumbledore has convinced them into hiding, that this may be the only way to keep Harry safe."

"Then we will have to do it, for them if not for anyone else. Do you know who their Secret Keeper is or is going to be?"

"I am guessing maybe Sirius, or maybe Dumbledore, one of those two probably?"

"Is Dumbledore sure that Sirius is a good idea, to be their Secret Keeper, with all of these rumors?"

"I do not think though, but James would trust his own life in the hands of Sirius, that is probably why Harry's godfather is Sirius."

"Will if anything happens to James or Lily, we know who to blame."

"Not for sure they could use somebody else. Maybe someone that He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named would not think about using. We both know the way that James and Sirius minds work."

"I know, but if anything does happen to them, you know as will as I do that if Dumbledore thinks that Black is the Keeper, that Harry will be force to live with Lily's sister Petunia."

"I know but it is really not our place to interfere. We have Tonks and her parents to make sure that nothing happens to Mary Anne, and your sister to make sure that Chris is taken care of. Oh, I got to go back to work early, I know if the party is a go or not. I will be home today on time I promise."

"Okay and we will be waiting," she told him as he entered the fireplace, just as the past to time he was engulfed in flames.

He had taken the same trip back to his wing. There at his cubicle was Arthur waiting for him.

"What takes you so long?" asks Arthur when he sees him.

"Ellen she worried as ever, so is the party a go?"

"Yes it is a go."

"Okay, how we scratch the old idea and make it a surprise goodbye party for Lily and James?"

"That is what I was about to say."

"Good I got invitations."

"Molly and I have food."

"Sirius can keep Lily and James away from the Burrow, Dumbledore can provide the protection, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, and Hagrid can do decorations, and McGonagall, and Moody can supply the entertainment."

"This is a party, yes it is. I have one question Peter and invite or nor?"

"James would be upset if we did not invite him so we better."

"So all of the order and their close relatives, and who else should get an invite?"

"I think that is it."

"Good invites and jobs will be received by owl tomorrow morning."

"Excellent and now it is time to get back to work, before we get into trouble by the head of the department."

"Good idea, see you when it is time to clock out."

"Yeah, see ya."

With that final comment Scott returned to his desk, and went back to filing different students using magic outside of school and in front of Muggles. He had continued to do this five thirty in the afternoon, time to clock out he thought.

"There you are; I was afraid that I would have to drag you out by your ear."

"Ha, ha, very funny Arthur; I was trying to finished filing all of the students that believe the no magic outside school rule does not apply to them."

"Will you will not find any Weasley's in that pile."

"I hope not."

"You will not I promise you that, and it was a really great idea about the party. Molly and the kids have been looking so sad lately, and I know that James and Lily must be very scared about leaving their entire world to go into hiding. I know myself and Molly would be."

"Myself and Ellen also, but maybe this will tell them that yes they still do have friends in all this, that we will be right here to throw them another party to welcome them back into society. Is their any exact information on who their Secret Keeper is going to be?"

"None at all, but we are not to worry about that we are to worry about the amazing goodbye party for them."

"You are completely right. So I will talk to you tomorrow, Arthur. I hope you have a goodnight."

"Goodnight to yourself."

They both entered fireplaces and were now on their way home. As Scott had emerged from his home fireplace, he could smell that dinner was almost finished.

"Ellen, I'm home," he called out wondering where everyone was.

"We are all in the kitchen," she called.

Scott then proceed to the kitchen to see that dinner was on the table and their in the high chairs were his beautiful daughter and his hansom step-son. He takes his spot at the table, the all were eating their dinner with smiling faces. After dinner was done, Ellen had pulled out a homemade strawberry and cream pie. As soon as Chris sees the pie, he spoke his first words that Scott had ever heard him say, "Pie please."

Scott was amazed as Ellen just looked like; she knew he had it in him. Ellen was started cutting the pie, and put a piece in front of Chris, who surprising picked up his spoon and starting eating it. Ellen then placed a piece of pie in front of Mary Anne before placing a piece in front of Scott.

They all had their desert and then went into the living room, Chris was on the floor playing with his toys, and Mary Anne was standing up in her playpen.

"What else did I miss today, will I was at work?" Scott asks looking confused.

Ellen just picked up Mary Anne, and whispered something in her ear. She started to move her feet one in front of the other. Scott and Ellen were both amazed she walked all the way to her dad before falling into his arms.

"Did you know she could do this?" he asks her.

"She was trying earlier today, I never knew that she could do that," She says, returning the same amazed face to him.

"Today has been a day of accomplishments, Chris is speaking, and Mary Anne walked for her first time."

Chris then turned to both of them and says, "I have been talking for awhile you two have just been paying attention to her, so I stopped talking to get some attention."

"Chris, we will always pay attention to you, but you have to admit that was pretty cool?" Ellen replies to him.

"No, not really I have something better then that. Mom can I have a cookie and I will show what I mean."

Ellen got up and went a placed a cookie in Chris's hands. He then placed it on to a few blocks and built it up in the most complicating way, that either of two of them had seen him built, when he was done, he turned to them and says, "Okay, bring Mary Anne and stand and watch."

Scott picked Mary Anne up and placed her in front of the block tower, he then backed up.

"Okay Mary Anne, get the cookie," Chris says, as he backed up.

Mary Anne just stood up and started to take block by block off the tower, till she got to the area of the most complicated block movements. She just closed her eyes and started to move to block, so that they were now piling on top of each other, till she reached the cookie.

Both of her parents were amazed, at this and she was only sixteen months, Chris was five, and had a hard time building it.

"Chris did you know that your sister could do this?" his mother asks him.

"No, not really, I only realized today, when you placed her next to me, this afternoon."

"She is a genius, and you should really be proud of discovering this Chris."

"Why mom, now she will be getting all of the attention now."

"No, she will not get all of the attention; she and you can share our love."

"Yeah right, so what party were you two talking about earlier?"

"We were thinking about throwing a party for Lily, James, and Harry Potter, they have to go into hiding so He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named will not find them. Everyone is going to be there that is trying to stop him."

"Fred, George, and Cedric, will be there?"

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley say that we could have it at their house. You have to remember Chris that it is a surprise party which means that you can not tell them. I thought you liked hanging around Percy?"

"Percy has no become obsessed with school; he spends most of his time with Charlie, and Bill, asking them about Hogwarts."

"Okay, I guess you have a point, but it is time for bed, for you. Scott can you grab your little princess and put her down."

"Okay," Scott moves over and picks up his little girl and takes her up the stairs.

"You ready to go to Chris?"

"Mom, I do not want to go to bed," he says, as started to run away. Before he could get around the corner, he was already in her arms.

"You are such a little rascal," she says, as she was walking up the stairs. She then turned into his room, and placed him into his bed and picked up his favorite story, and during the story Chris happened to fall asleep. She placed the book back on the shelf, and then left the room silently.

As she was exiting Chris's room, Scott was closing the door to Mary Anne's.

"All down?" she asks him.

"All down, now I have to start sending out the invitations and the jobs," he says as they were walking down the stairs.

"Would you like some help?" Ellen asks as she sees walked into his office.

"I would love some help," he says with a smirk on his face.

"Good cause I want to help," she says returning his smirk. She then closed the door to the office.

* * *

The next few weeks both Scott and Ellen were in a very bright mood. They were the happiest that they have been in some time. The party was coming along, and they still had time to take their minds off the troubles, before going to bed for the last few days.

"Chris time to get up, come on sleepily head its morning," Ellen says as she was trying to Chris up for breakfast.

"Come on mom, ten more minutes," Chris replies, in his trying to sleep voice, he would really like ten more minutes.

"No Chris it is time to get up now, come on, we have to head over to the Burrow, today. We have to place the final touches on the party for tomorrow. So you can get up now, or you know that Scott is going to come in here with one of your sister smelly diapers to get you up."

"Okay, okay, I am up," he says as started to move as he started to get ready for setting up. By the time he got up Mary Anne, was already in her high chair, eating her breakfast. They had decided to have the party on the 24th of August.

"Morning, Kissopher," Mary Anne says, in her high chair, and she had started talking in the last few days. She could not say Christopher, so she called him Kissopher.

"Morning Mary Anne," he says as he entered the room. He takes his usual spot, and their in front of him was a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He knew this meant that it was going to be a busy day. "Mom, is dad going to be helping us today?"

"Sorry Chris, he has to go to work with Mr. Weasley, Mr. Moody and your Uncle Amos. They will be back later tonight to help us finish though," she replies as she placed a plate in front of Mary Anne.

"Oh, that really does suck."

"I know dear. Come on finish up, we have to get over to the Burrow."

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Mary Anne asks, from her high chair.

"He had to go to work early, but he will be home tonight."

They spent the rest of breakfast in silence. When they finished Chris entered the fireplace with his dust, and shouted "The Burrow", then Mary Anne entered the fireplace, and shouted "The Burrow", and last to enter was Ellen, who repeated the actions, of her two children.

When Mary Anne walked out of the fireplace, she was picked up by a sixteen year old girl with bright bubble pink hair, and the only thing out of Mary Anne's mouth is "Tonks!"

Tonks almost drops her amazed that she can already talk. "Chris, can she now talk?"

"Yes, Tonks she can. She has been talking since about two days ago." Replies Ellen as she exited the fireplace.

"Wow, my little cousin is a genius," she says, as twirling Mary Anne around. "I know I am, Tonks," she replies, to Tonks.

"Tonks, why don't you take Mary Anne, and Chris to play with the other kids?" asks a tall lady with red hair.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley, that is a good idea," she replies, she walks over and takes Chris's hand and walks out into the garden, where they are four other children already playing.

Three of them have red hair, and the other one has brown hair. Chris let's go of Tonks hand and runs over to two of the red hair kids.

"Fred, George, what have you two been up to?" he asks, as he sits with them.

"Nothing really Chris you?" asks one of the kids with red hair.

"Yeah, did your silent plan get you more attention?" asks another of the kids with red hair. Those two have to be twins, who are two.

"It worked for a while but I could not keep it up any longer."

Tonks walks right passed him and puts Mary Anne down with the tallest red headed child and the brown haired child, "Cedric watch over your cousin okay?"

"Yes Tonks, I will," the brown haired child replies. His name is Cedric Diggory, and he is also two. "Mary Anne this is Percy."

"Cedric you don't believe that she can actually understand you, do you?" The tall red haired child replies. His name was Percy and he was almost five.

"Actually Percy, I can understand what he is saying. I may look like I am a little baby, but I am way smarter then your average sixteen months, and twenty-nine days, child," Mary Anne answers for Cedric.

"Is this a trick, Cedric or did she actually not talk baby?" Percy asks.

"This is no trick Percy, concluding to my dad she has been talking for two days now. She has skipped right from baby, to normal," Cedric replies.

"I am amazed; I thought for sure that almost sixteen months old, just talk small words, no sentences unlike, you."

"Like I said I am not you average almost sixteen month old, I am way smarter."

"Okay prove it?"

"I will, watch this." She then turned to Tonks who was watching them. "Tonks can you build me a very complicated tower with a cookie in the center?"

"Sure, Mary Anne," she then went to work on building Mary Anne a complicated tower. "There you are Mary Anne."

"Thank you Tonks," she replies.

Before she says another word Chris spoke, "Okay everyone move away from the sister and the tower, and get ready to be amazed." When Chris had finished everyone had gathered to see Mary Anne trick.

She stood up, and started to take blocks by blocks off of the tower, and then when it came to the difficult center, she looked at it for a minute and then went straight back to work. It takes her all of five minutes to get to her cookie. She then takes the cookie and spilt in half and walks over to Tonks and gave her half.

"Here you are Tonks," she says as she hands half of the cookie to Tonks.

Everyone started clapping at the amazing mind power of Mary Anne.

"Why don't we put Mary Anne on the entertainment list, you have to admit everyone will want to see her. She can choose someone from the audience and let them build the tower," Minerva responded, after seeing the trick.

"What do you say Mary Anne?" Ellen asks her.

"I would love to Mom," she replies, and then she sat on Tonks lap eating her cookie, before walking back over to Cedric and Percy. "There is your proof."

"I was wrong about you after all. That was something amazing. Cedric you are sure that she is almost sixteen months, and not three?"

"I am positive Percy. Ask her yourself when she was born."

"Okay I will, Mary Anne when were you born?"

"I was born May 24th 1991, at two fifty-eight in the afternoon."

"You are one smart child. Have you thought of a career choice for the future?"

"No not really, I am going to live my childhood worry free, but when I enter Hogwarts, and then I am going to decide what do I want to be?"

"I have already started just to investigate some of the possibilities. I was thinking that I would want to do something in the ministry?"

"Like what?" Mary Anne asks; Cedric knew where this conversation was going, so he just walked over to Chris.

"I was thinking maybe something in the transportation sector. I really would one day become Minister, but I do not think that will ever happen."

"Why, my dad always says 'that if you have dream she should shoot for the stars', no matter I still do not know what it means."

"It means that those who want something go for it, and do not let anything stop. Who has your dad been saying that too?"

"Tonks, she wants become and Auror and my mom says that it is dangerous work, because of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, and if anything happens to her, and then my parents are killed I no longer have my godmother. I would be stuck living with the Malfoys, whoever they are."

"The Malfoys are a family that supposedly support You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, they have so many names for him, and I know this one name that Headmaster Dumbledore calls him, but I am not going to say it."

"Why, are you not going to say it?"

"Because it scares everyone, the name has sent cold shivers down peoples spines. How about we change the subject before Tonks here us?"

"Good idea, so do you know what house you want to be in?"

"How did you know I liked to talk about Hogwarts?"

"My brother says that you are obsessed with it, and yes that is the reason that he would rather hang out with your brothers instead of you."

"I would like to be in Ravenclaw with the rest of smart people, but I know that I am going to be placed in Gryffindor, and what about you?"

"I really do not know. My family has been sorted amongst all of the houses, but I really would not like to be placed in Slytherin, or Hufflepuff. I think I would really like to be in Ravenclaw also."

"Maybe we will be in the same house. Cause it would be nice, not only to have family in my house, which is if I get Gryffindor."

"Where are your two older brothers?"

"While Charlie was in Gryffindor, and so is Bill; and I believe Tonks is too."

"Yes Tonks is in Gryffindor, but only for another year, then she is hoping that she will get into the Auror training program."

"Bill is only there for another year also, and then he is going to start his training to become a curse-breaker. He already, has gotten an early acceptance letter to the program."

"He should be very proud of the early acceptance. Do you think that he will stay here in London, or move away?"

"He will probably move away, but I think he will choose the training program here in London. I heard that your family moves during the summer from London to Windsor, is that Windsor Gardens?"

"No that is Windsor, Ontario, Canada. Yeah that is where my mom and my dad have family. They also have a lot of friends too."

"Do you like spending time in Windsor?"

"Most of the time I have to act my age, which sucks, and the fact that there is no magic allowed."

"So your parents do not use magic then?"

"No magic what so ever happens in Windsor, one hundred percent non-magic."

"That is really going to suck for you when you are allowed to use magic. Why are you guys not there, right now?"

"Lily and James are both excellent friends of my parents, so they wanted to be here for them, and they didn't want any dark magic coming with us, because all of their magical friends do not know how to protect them selves. See my mom and my dad grew up till they went off to school, with no magic in their lives. After they were accepted they moved back in with their main families."

"That has to suck for them, living the first eleven years with out their biological parents."

"No, they are all alike so much that it was cool, they had fun. They really do miss the days of easy living as they call it."

"What is easy living?"

"Easy living is no magic, no rules just having fun with their friends."

"That does sound like easy living; I guess I will see you tomorrow, because here your mother is coming. Bye Mary Anne."

"Good bye Percy."

"There you are Mary Anne, come on time to go. You will see Percy tomorrow," she says as she picked Mary Anne up, and walked over to the fire place and threw her dust and they were back at home. She put Mary Anne down, and walked into the kitchen, and started to make dinner.

Within twenty minutes of being home, dinner was done, and Scott was also home for dinner. They all had their dinner in a quiet atmosphere. Them they had all decided to go to bed early, because they had to be at the Burrow, extra early, to finish setting up.


	2. The Goodbye Party

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Harry Potter characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Two: The Goodbye Party**

The very next morning the moods were sort of full of all kinds of emotions, like sadness, happiness, excited. No one really knew how to feel about the whole situation. The party was the happiness, the surprise equaled the excitement, and the reason was the sadness. Everyone had awakened early that day to finish getting the party ready before the Potters arrive at the Burrow.

By nine o'clock on the 24th of August, everyone was back to work at the Burrow. Tonks, Charlie, Bill, and Hagrid had decorations. Charlie was now eighteen, and was the only one on the decorating comity that was allowed to use magic. He had medium length red hair, with brown eyes, and he was the brother that decided to go to Romania and deal with dragons. Bill was now seventeen, he by law was allow to use magic but his parents would not allow him to, he had short red hair, and hazel eyes. He was the Weasley brother that was going to work with wizarding bank Gringotts. Then there was Tonks, who was allowed to use magic by law, but her parents frowned upon it. She was the one that wanted to become an Auror, and she can change her face any which way she wants to. Hagrid was the adult in this group, but was not allow using magic, because his wand was snapped in his third year. He was huge, and had black busy hair, with brown eyes.

Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster, was busy making sure that no Death Eaters (He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named followers) could not enter the party, and try to destroy it for the Potter family. Albus Dumbledore has blue eyes that are usually hidden behind his half-moon glasses, and has long white hair.

Over by the set up stage, were Minerva McGonagall, and Alastor Moody. Minerva had brown hair tied back in a bun, and green eyes, with squared glasses. She is the Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts. While Alastor Moody, was an old man with a blue eye, and a mechanical one. He was mostly bald, but had some brown hair. He was an Auror.

In the Burrow, kitchen was Mrs. Molly Weasley, making a feast for hundreds and Mr. Arthur Weasley helping her plate it, and take it outside. Mrs. Weasley was also watching her baby son in his movable crib. This crib would not be only for Ron, tonight but also Harry, and Neville.

* * *

They were all waiting for the guests to start to arrive by five, and the special guests would arrive by five thirty. The first guests to arrive were Frank, Alice, and Neville Longbottom.

Frank was a skinny man with brown hair and brown eyes. While his wife Alice was also petite and had chestnut hair with hazel eyes. Both Frank and Alice were Auror with the ministry. Will Neville had a mixture of his parents hair colour, but looked exactly like his father.

"Welcome Frank, Alice, and this must be Neville. I have Ron's movable crib set out in the west corner of the back field, and thank you for coming," Mrs. Weasley had says as they entered the house.

Next to arrive was Amos Diggory, and his son Cedric. Amos was tall, and had black hair with blue eyes. Cedric of course looked just like his father.

"Welcome Amos, and Cedric. I am so sorry that your wife takes ill; I know she would of love to be here. The toddler's area is in the east corner of the back field, and thank you for coming," Mrs. Weasley had says as they entered the house.

Next to arrive was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley had brown hair with brown eyes, and himself was also an Auror.

"Welcome Kingsley. The other Aurors are spread around, and I hope you have a good time tonight," Mrs. Weasley had says as he entered the house.

The next to arrive were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus had black hair with brown eyes, he was tall and skinny, and while Peter had brown hair and was short and chubby.

"Welcome Remus and Peter. Everyone is waiting out back, you might want to hurry up to get a good spot, and I hope you two have fun tonight," Mrs. Weasley had says as they entered the house.

The guests of honor had just arrived as Lily, James, Harry, and Sirius had arrived. The Potters believed that they were here for a simple dinner with the Weasleys. Black of course, knew different. First you see a man with short black hair and hazel eyes. Right next to him was a young lady, with copper hair, and green eyes, and a baby in her arms with green eyes. Standing behind them was another man with black hair, but his was much longer, and he had dark brown eyes.

"Welcome Lily, James, Sirius, and this must be Harry. Come on the rest of us are waiting outside for you, we thought that it would much nicer to eat outside," She says as she was guiding them to the door.

She opened the back door, walked three steps in to the back yard, and the entire back yard yelled, "Surprise!!"

Lily and James were amazed at how much their friends cared about them, and now the party had started. Friends were chatting with friends, children were playing with other children, new borns were with other new borns, and everybody was having a goodtime. Half and hour after the guests of honor arrived, Alastor Moody asks, "Can I have everyone now move closer to the stage, because the show is about to begin."

Minerva and Alastor had put a show on of so many different acts of magic that no one could believe it. Minerva walked up to the mike, and says, "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of vast ages. I bring you the amazing Mary Anne."

With that Mary Anne, starts to walk all on her own on to stage. Minerva passes her the mike, "No, this is not the final performance, but for my act, I need someone from the audience that thinks that they can build a tower, with a cookie in the center that would stump Dumbledore. Is any one up for the challenge?"

Both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black raised their hands.

"Okay, how about I do my act twice, okay Remus and Sirius if you would come on stage and design you towers as I explain my act."

Both Remus and the man with the long black hair walked on to stage and started to build.

"Okay, now many of have to be saying that not is it only impossible that sixteen month old can walk by on her own, and speak normal English. I am telling this that this is the truth. My act is that I am going to take these two towers, which supposedly Dumbledore could not get to the center, and I am going to do it and receive the cookie. Look here Remus is done. No Remus you guys have to stay on stage will I take your towers apart block by block, and time me to see how long it takes me to get to my cookie."

She then walks over to Remus's tower and starts to take it part block by block. When she get to the core, she steps back looks at it and then goes back to taking it apart. When she gets to the cookie, she splits it in half and walks over to Remus, and says "Nice try, Remus but you could not stop the amazing Mary Anne, but have half of the cookie and you can take your seat."

"Look, what we have here, Sirius is now done his tower; let's see if it can stop the amazing Mary Anne from getting the cookie," she says as she walks over to the tower.

Once again, she starts to take it apart. When she reaches the center steps back looks at it and goes back to work, for this tower she does it a number of times. In the end, Mary Anne still gets the cookie, she splits it in half and walks over to Sirius, and says "you almost had me Sirius, but you could not stump the amazing Mary Anne, but you can have half of the cookie and take your seat."

She then turns to the audience, "I hope you have liked my show. I would greatly like to thank my volunteers who I know believe that no one here will let them live this down. Goodnight and I hope you have a good time for the rest of the night." She says, after her goodbye, she walks backstage. She walks down the steps, and keeps walking over to the toddler's area of the back yard, and sits next to Percy.

"That was amazing. I will be amazed if the two of them are not over here in ten minutes wondering how you did that," Percy says as she sits down.

"Oh, I think that those two will never forgive me for that act. So did you enjoy the show?" She asks looking at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I did. It is so much better when someone else is being made fun, instead of me."

"Oh really, is that the reason that you liked the show?"

"No I like watching you."

"Really Mr. Weasley, you like watching me?"

"Yes I do, why do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I just see this starting a beautiful future for the two of us that is all?"

"Good, because I think for the first time in a long time I actually had fun at one of my parents' events."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is; you do not know how some of the other ones have been."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"You go enough time?"

"I have till tonight is over so I guess that I am going to say yes. Try me, how bad have past events been."

"No, I couldn't. The shortly after that party was the one for Cedric, and the twins. That was also during the school year, so again it was just me and your three month old brother, nothing fun to do."

"I guess that one could have been boring."

"Yes it was and the next one was yours literally a year later, but that was not that bad, it was in the summer and your brother was talking."

"See they have gotten better."

"Now this one, was okay, it is probably the most fun that I have at one and watch there will be a million after this war is over."

"You mean like after World War II, the population just grew in giant numbers."

"World War, what are you talking about?"

"Back in the forties, in the Muggle world, there was the war between Germany, and the rest of the world. This guy by the name Hitler was trying to make the world all Germans, and all white. If you were not white, or the right race, you were killed, specifically if you were Jewish. After the war was over, there were a million babies being born around the world and it was known as the Baby Boom."

"Why would a country do that?"

"Because during the First World War back in the late teen years of this century, Germany, Italy, and Serbia, all teamed up to take over all of Europe, and they lost and Germany lost almost everything they had. So this was payback from that war. The actual reason was this document called the Treaty of Versailles, and it stated that the entire war was Germany's fault, and in the end they made the Second World War, their payback."

"You know this why?"

"My aunt is a teacher in Canada, and I heard her talking to my mom about it. She says that the course that you take to learn about is Canadian History, in Grade ten."

"Grade ten, they have ten years? I feel sorry for Muggle children, we only have seven."

"No they have, twelve to twenty years. You can start in pre-school at the age of three, then you go to elementary school at the age of four, and then you go to secondary school at the age of thirteen. Some people stop here, but if they want to become something, like doctors, or teachers that kind of work, they then go to University or College, for various number of years. It depends on the field they are going in to."

"I thought that seven years was a long time to be in school."

"I guess you were wrong now, huh. That is probably the path that my cousins."

"You mean your mom's sister kids, right?"

"Yeah, why would the Malfoy's go from being a pureblood family, to becoming a blood traitor?"

"I have no clue why they would do that."

"I would not have the smallest clue why they would do that."

"I did not think you would. Hey did you hear about the ghosts that roam Hogwarts?"

"I have heard that each house has there own ghost, and there is one that loves making trouble."

"That is true; the ghost for Gryffindor is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, but Sir Nicholas for short. Then there is The Bloody Baron for Slytherin, The Grey Lady for Ravenclaw and The Fat Friar for Hufflepuff. The ghost that loves to make trouble is actually a poltergeists and his name is Peeves. There is also Professor Binns, that is a ghost, and he is the Professor for History of Magic, and there is this one ghost that haunts the girls washroom, her name is Moaning Myrtle, and they say that she actually died in the bathroom that she haunts."

"Like that is true, you know people and rumors, but what is the story with Professor Binns?"

"Went to bed one night, in front of a fireplace, and got back up and went on teaching. He never realized he left his body till he tried to open the door to his classroom. I guess Hogwarts now has a permanent History of Magic, Professor."

"I guess so, but are students not afraid of him, being a ghost."

"Only when during the first few months of their first year, then they get use to him teaching. From what I heard though, his classes are extremely boring, a usually everyone falls asleep half way through it."

"What do you expect it is History of Magic? Anything that usually has to do with the past people fall asleep, unless it happens in thirty years from the time that you are in, or can involved like death that may come back to haunt you."

"Good point, but still some people should learn to know that the past can play a very important key sometimes in the future."

"How is that possible?"

"For example, if someone has something tragic in their past, that could be a weakness in the future for the. A common example of this is death, a child that loses a parent, will try to get revenge on the murder, but if the murder starts to play with their emotions, they can lose their concentration and end up dead."

"Nice example but I do not believe that will actually ever happen in real life."

"You never do know, I would love to continue this lovely conversation, but here comes my parents," she replies as, her mother picks her up. The continue their way back through the fireplace and back home once again, Mary Anne did not realized that the lovely life she had grown to love would soon be destroyed in the next few year, due to births, and deaths.


	3. Creating A New Life

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Harry Potter characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Three: Creating a New Life**

There in middle of the Vanderaa estate was our little Mary Anne, now four years old, and surrounding her were piles of limbs, from adults, an eight year old, and a two year old. Standing right in front of her, was a tall lady with brushy black hair, and scary black eyes.

"Come Mary Anne; tell how I can get my lord back to me. Come on; tell aunty Bellatrix how she can make him rise again. There is no one here to protect you now," Bellatrix says laughing.

Then there was bang, and the front door was blown down and there was Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Mood, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Albus Dumbledore.

"Bellatrix step away from my god daughter now!!" Tonks called. This made Bellatrix turn around and then she sees the amazing four, as Mary Anne called them.

"Nymphadora, this is between me and my little niece, not you and the rescue crew here."

"Actually since Scott, and Ellen are dead it is my business, and we are not the rescue crew, but the Amazing Four."

"Step any closer and I will slice her," she says as the four was moving closer, pointing her wand at Mary Anne.

"Stop, no one move," Tonks says to rest, "Bellatrix no one wants anyone to get hurt we just want you in Azkaban, and Mary Anne safe."

"While you guys can not get to her, without being able to get through me, so no you have a choice to make Nymphadora, let you aunt go free, or watch you god daughter be injured?"

"Tonks, we have insure that no one else will get hurt because of her?" Alastor says from behind her.

"Alastor I have to insure that Mary Anne will not get hurt because of her. Look what she has already done, she ripped a two year old from limb to limb, and we do not know what she might do to Mary Anne."

"Exactly she has ripped a two year old apart we do not know what else she could do to someone else, I know you want to protect your god daughter but our jobs are to protect the wizarding world."

"Alastor, is right Tonks, we have to put the safety of the world before one child," Kingsley added to Alastor's previous comment.

"Tonks, we will see if we can do both," Dumbledore says, before lowering his voice, and then adding, "we could place a shield around her and then attack Bellatrix as she is distracted, and one of us could go and grab her, okay?"

"Okay," Tonks gave in.

Without saying a word a giant bubble appeared around Mary Anne, and Bellatrix started to fire spells, at the four. Tonks was the one that had the opening she takes it but she did not realize that the others were not able to hold her off.

"_Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo!_" Bellatrix yelled and as she was pointing her wand at Mary Anne. Three red lights came and out a hit Mary Anne's right arm.

Three deep slashes appeared all parallel to each other from Mary Anne's shoulder to her wrists, and blood was flowing everywhere.

"_Stupefy!_ Take that Bellatrix," Alastor yelled and he was pointing straight at her.

The next thing they all knew was Bellatrix, is the fireplace, and engulfed in flames.

"Tonks you could have stop her," Alastor says and he was looking at Tonks who standing right next to the fireplace.

"_Episkey! Episkey!_ Come on heal," Tonks says and she had her wand pointing over the wounds on Mary Anne's arm.

"Come on Tonks; we need to get her too St. Mungo's," Dumbledore told. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Mary Anne froze completely and the blood stop gushing out of her wounds.

Tonks picked her up, and went into the fire place and yelled St. Mungo's Hospital. She was then engulfed in flames. Sill their stood Dumbledore, Alastor, and Kingsley, they all started to gather limbs and place them back together will they were all waiting news about Mary Anne's condition.

* * *

Mary Anne had been unconscious for a few weeks before awakening. While she was out her Aunt Mary and her family came from Canada.

When Mary Anne had awaken for the first time, at the side of her bed was Tonks asleep.

"Tonks is that you?" Mary Anne questioned.

Tonks had awakened immediately and says, "yes, Mary Anne it is me."

"Tonks, where am I?"

"You are at St. Mungo's."

"What am I doing here?"

"Mary Anne, what is the last thing that you remember?"

"I remember that it was November 22nd, and we were all in the family room watching a movie, when there was a knock at the door. Dad went to answer it, and Aunt Bella was there, she sent a stunning spell at him, and then told him, to tell her how she could make You-Know-Who rise again. He staid that he did not know, she then picked up Teddy, and started to tear off his limbs. Mom pleaded with her to stop, she says that it would all end if they would tell her the information that she wanted. After she finished Teddy, she then moved to Chris and started again, and then she turned to dad, and then mom. I remember feeling all alone, but then there was a bang and you, and the rest of the Amazing Four appeared. Then I remember nothing."

"Mary Anne, Bella fired the same spell at you and badly injured your right arm. Do you remember if she says where else she could get the information?"

"I think she says something about Longbottoms. I really do not remember. Did the healers say if my arm would fully heal or not?"

"They says that it may not but with physical therapy that you should be able to use it. Mary should be here soon, okay. I have to go warn the others about Frank and Alice, so she will stay with till I come back, okay? Remember whatever happens that it is your decision if you want to stay in the magical world or not, okay?"

"I always want to stay here."

"Good, because Mary is going to try and convince that you will be safer in Muggle world."

"I want to stay with you Tonks, and the Weasleys."

"Good, and the Weasleys should be by in the next few days."

"Good, I have missed them." Just as Mary Anne had finished saying that as a woman with long brown hair waked in, also with her was a man with dark brown hair, a young girl with brown hair, and hazel eyes, and a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked in.

"You are awake, Mary Anne," the woman with long brown says, and with that she walked over to her bedside.

"Mary, can you stay with her till I get back, because I have to go warn the others before we have two more deaths, or worst?" Tonks asks, as she was picking up her things.

"Sure Tonks, I can stay with her," the woman with long brown says, her name was Mary Morris and she was her mother's sister, with a grin on her face. She was thinking that if Tonks, was not around she could convince Mary Anne, to move into the Muggle world with her.

"Okay, I will see you later Mary Anne. Thanks again Mary," Tonks replies, as she was leaving the room.

"Are you feeling any better?" Mary Anne's small cousin with brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was a year older then Teddy and a year younger then her.

"Little bit of pain, but besides I am okay, Rowan," Mary Anne replies, trying to hide her true pain from her aunt and cousins.

"Are you going to have a cool scar?" Mary Anne's older cousin with brown hair and blue eyes. He had to be a year older then her, but a year younger then Chris.

"Rory Morris. Have we thought you nothing? That is a very inconsiderate and thoughtless question to ask someone, in Mary Anne situation," the man with dark brown hair replies.

"It is okay Uncle Rob. I have no clue Rory, but I probably will have some kind of scar," she replies looking like was she really going to have some kind of reminder of her family's murder.

"Where was Tonks off to so quickly?" Mary asks, because she was wondering how long she had to brainwash Mary Anne.

"To go tell the group about that Bella might be going after the Longbottoms," Mary Anne replies wishing that Tonks did not leave her with them.

"Why would Bellatrix go after the Longbottoms?" Rob asks, not understanding the point of the message.

"Because she wants the same information that she tried getting out of my parents, she thinks that the Longbottoms might know something that my parents did not know," Mary Anne replies; she was hoping that Neville would not end up like her.

Then there was a knock at the door. There stood three people with platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes.

"Mary, I did not know that you came in?" The tall lady with platinum blonde hair asks.

"Narcissa, why would I not come in? After all, my sister is dead," Mary replies, very coldly.

"I just thought that you would say that she deserved it because she stayed in the wizarding world."

"No matter I did not agree with her decision, no one deserved what happen to her."

"Yeah right, we all know that you are glad that she is gone because now you can raise Mary Anne away from magic."

Then the tall man with blonde hair cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh, I am very sorry dear. Mary, I would like you to meet my husband Lucius and our son Draco."

"Nice to meet you, this is my husband Rob, and our children Rory, and Rowan."

"Not to interrupt ladies, but I do believe that Mary Anne would not to like to hear this right now. After all, she is one that has lost everything," Lucius commented.

They all just looked at Mary Anne, who just looked like she was in a very bad dream.

"Sorry Mary Anne. So where is Nymphadora, I thought she be her," Narcissa says.

"She had to go warn the group about the possible attack on the Longbottoms. She should be back in a while," Mary Anne replies.

"What possible attacks on the Longbottoms? I have not heard anything about it," Lucius commented. Lucius was an employee of the ministry.

"You wouldn't have I only remembered today, when Tonks asks," Mary Anne replies.

"That's weird, I think Bella losing her touch she usually goes after certain people for a reason, what is connection between the Vanderaas and the Longbottoms?" Narcissa asks, looking confused.

"I have no clue. The only thing I can think about is that Scott, Frank, and Alice all worked at the ministry, but what would that have to do with anything?" Lucius replies.

Just as he finished his comment Tonks walked in with her much blacker then they could remember.

"Nymphadora, what has happen?" Narcissa asks, as she pulled up a chair for her niece.

"Frank and Alice have been tortured to insanity. They are on their way to the permanent resident ward. Bellatrix got to them before we could," Tonks says, in a voice that they had known from when she had told about the Vanderaas.

"Was she caught though?" Narcissa asks.

"She is on her way to Azkaban to await trial, as we speak. The other Aurors got there just in time before she turned her wand on Neville."

"It has not been a very good time the last week of November and now just a week before Christmas. Poor Augusta she loved them so very much."

"Will now a killer is behind bars, at least," Rob says. "Now we know for sure that she will not come after Mary Anne, and that Scott, Ellen, Teddy, and Chris have been avenged."

"Not to mention Frank and Alice were the ones that avenged them and paid their minds to do it," Lucius added, and looking very sincere for him.

"The last few months have not been fair. The Potters, Vanderaas, Longbottoms, and Pettigrew have all lost their lives. Harry will not be raised in the world of magic or by his parents, Neville has lost his parents, and so has Mary Anne. Two members of the Black family are now behind bars, Sirius and Bellatrix," Narcissa added, and looking as sincere as her husband.

"What happen to Potters, Pettigrew and Black?" Mary asks, and she was looking more confused then she usually does.

"Will Black betrayed the Potters, they get killed by You-Know-Who, Pettigrew confronts him, and he blasts him into smithereens, and Black gets a one way ticket to Azkaban," Tonks replies and her hair turn even blacker.

"All of the Potters?" Rob asks, and he was wondering if he should speak.

"Not all of the Potters, and Harry was the only one that lives, the curse backfired, and supposedly killed You-Know-Who and left Harry with a single a thin lined scar in the shape of a lighting bolt," Tonks replies and she can not believe how hard the last few months have been.

It was okay at the beginning of the year of 1993; Ginevra Weasley (Ginny) was born on January 3rd, Teddy was born on April 2nd, and then it all went wrong first Lily and James were killed on October 31st, and on that day Harry became the Boy Who Lived and also went to go live with the Dursleys. Within the next few days Peter had went to confront Sirius about him betraying the Potters, instead of living to tell his tale, and his life was taken short, and the largest piece of him found was a finger.

Now two years later there were four more to add to the list of three. Poor little Teddy Vanderaa did not even get to see his second Christmas, the poor little two year old with light orange hair, was now in a number of limbs, and they were scattered in his family home. There was also poor Christopher who would never see his eighth birthday, the poor little seven years old with medium chestnut hair, was now in a number of limbs, and they were scattered with his little brother in their family home. Then there was Scott who would never watched either of his children grow up, the father he had brown bushy hair, with blue-green eyes, he was also now in a number of limbs, and scattered across his family home. Then there was Ellen would never watch any of her children grow up, the mother she had long brown hair, and blue eyes, she was also now in a number of limbs, and scattered across her family home.

These were not the years for devoted families in the wizarding world, first the Potters, then the Vanderaas, and now the Longbottoms, what else could go wrong.

"Will we should be going. It was nice to see you again Nymphadora, and Narcissa. Lucius, and Draco it was a pleasure to meet you. Come on Rob, Rowan, Rory, we should be leaving. See you soon Mary Anne," Mary says, as she checked her watch.

"Bye Mary Anne," Rory, Rob, and Rowan chanted at the same time.

"Bye Rory, Rowan, Aunt Mary, and Uncle Rob," Mary Anne chanted back at them as they were leaving.

"Any clue what that meant Nymphadora?" Narcissa asks after they left.

"For one it is Tonks, and for two Mary wants Mary Anne to move in with her and be raised without magic in her life," Tonks replies and she was getting furious that people were calling by her first name, and not by her surname.

"Sorry Tonks, are you serious about Mary Anne?"

"Yes Aunt Narcissa, I am she has wanted Mary Anne to go live with her since the Potters. She only decides then that she wanted all of her sister's children in her care. To keep all of the children, all out of magic where they could grow up without a worry, and I assure you that it will never happen because Mary Anne is my responsibility and she wants to stay here."

"Is that true Mary Anne that you want to stay here with Tonks and us in the magical world of England?" Narcissa asks looking at her with great pride.

"Yes Aunt Narcissa, I have. I do not want to be away from my family, or my new friends. I want to have all the advantages that my parents wanted me to have. They wanted me to grow up in the wizarding world, so that makes me want to grow up here then," Mary Anne replies, looking as though she had just done the first actual adult thing in her life.

"That is a very adult decision of you Mary Anne. I know that Narcissa would love to stay longer, but we have to get home. A few things that we can promise is that you will not leave England to live with Mary, and that we will be around soon," Lucius replies as he was checking his watch.

"Bye Mary Anne," Draco and Narcissa chanted as they left room.

"That was very adult of you Mary Anne, but I think that is time you go to bed because the Weasleys will be here tomorrow, and Percy is dieing to see you," Tonks says, straightening up Mary Anne bed sheets.

"Tonks, she will pay right?" Mary Anne asks, wondering if Bellatrix was really going to pay.

"Yes, Mary Anne she will pay. The amazing three will make her pay," Tonks replies, not looking at Mary Anne.

"Tonks, you are not going to make her pay?"

"Mary Anne, I had a chance to save the Longbottoms, but I was too worried about you instead of the wizarding community. I know for sure that Fudge will get me fired because I let my emotions get in the way."

"Tonks, your job is to protect everyone, and your main goal as an Auror is to protect. There is the exception that if there is more than one Auror that one is to make sure the injured are taken care of, and no matter if the Auror taken care of the injured could have stopped the suspect. Their main goal is not to allow the injured to die. There were three Auror at my house that night, you take the role of caring for the injured, and you still did your job."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I remember reading it when you were going to school for it. It was in your handbook, and I sort of memorized it."

"Thank you, I forgot all about that. Still I could have made sure the Longbottoms were not hurt if I just stopped her."

"If you stopped her, I would be dead right now, and you remember that Dumbledore probably told that I was close to death, because of my age and the amount of blood I had lost. You know, and I know that those spells hit six major veins that run through my arm, specifically the three in my wrist."

"You are right, I made sure that she did not have another death in that house, and I am right now, by saying that you need to go bed. I have something for you. When Alastor, Kingsley, and Albus were looking through the house, they each found a teddy bear, with a name and a magnet to connect it to it's family, and they brought them to me when I told them about the Longbottoms, and they thought that you should have them, and here you go," Tonks handed her five teddy bears all connected like they were waiting for a picture.

Mary Anne remembered when her dad got them after Teddy was born; the bears grew as the family did, even if death occurred. Mary Anne takes the bears, and snuggled close to her pillow a fell asleep.

* * *

Mary Anne had awoken the next morning to see Tonks, back asleep at the side of her bed, and flowers on the table next to her, and there card and it read;

**Dear M;**

**I hope that you are getting well, and I remembered you saying that you liked lily-of-the-valley. I thought that I would send some to make you feel better, because as Anne of Green Gable states, that mean the return of happiness.**

**I miss you so much.**

**Riven Vanderaa**

Riven always knew that she liked the flowers that grew in his mother's garden backyard. Where did she learn the Anne of Green Gable books? Her mind kept getting questions, and then she sees three other vases of flowers that were not there yesterday with cards. The second vase was full of pink flowers, and there was a card, and it read;

**Dear Mary Anne;**

**We hope that you are on your way to coming back to us. Your grandmother Betty happened to find your Anne of Green Gables treasury book, which you left behind a few years ago. So the family decided to pick a flower and leave you a vase full. The flower we chose was the poppy, and we know you hate pink, but the represent consolation. We know that is what you need most in this world, so we thought this flower would be perfect for you. **

**Hope to see you soon.**

**Aunt Tammy and Family**

That is where she had left that book. She had been looking for it for years, and now they really were cheering her up. The next vase was full of scarlet flower, and its card read;

**Dear Mae;**

**We hope that you are doing well. We know that we have not been your favorite family members like the rest, but we and you were just so different. We have never gotten along, but we are really feeling your pain. We remembered the scarlet flowers you brought us after your great grandmother past away and they made us feel better so we thought that we would return them now to you. So the flower we chose was the scarlet Geranium and they are supposed to represent comfort. They brought us comfort because the came from a friend so we hope they can do the same to you.**

**Hope to see you soon.**

**Nana and Papa Creighton**

That was finally the very first thing that her Nana and Papa had remembered that Mary Anne had not, and she was amazed. The final vase was full of many different flowers their were pink ones, yellow ones, fuchsia ones, white ones, gold coloured ones, scarlet ones, violet ones, and long green stems. The card read;

**Dear Mar;**

**I hope that you are on your way to coming back to us. I have missed you for years and I need you in our life. I made you this vase full of different flowers that represent what you are to me. The green stems are ivy, and they represent friendship. The scarlet ones are scarlet lighting and they represent radiance, which you are to everyone that has met you. The gold coloured ones are goldenrod, and they represent encouragement, and that is what you bring to everyone that needs it. The white ones are white lilies, and they represent your purity and the sweetness that you bring to everyone. The fuchsia ones are honeysuckle and they represent the generous affection and the devoted love that you give to your family and friends. The yellow ones are buttercup, and they represent the richness, that you bring everyone no matter you have no money to give and your memories of childhood, which have filled all of heads full of. The last flowers that are pink, which we know you hate, are muskflower for your charm that you bring to everyone you meet. This is a vase full of flowers that remind us of you Mar, and you need to live your life, but you never need to forget us.**

**Always and forever, will you be my favorite granddaughter and will I be your favorite grandmother**

**Grandma Betty**

She takes a second look at the final and largest vase. Then she looked at all of them.

Her families really did know her. Riven knew her favorite flower, Aunt Tammy and family knew what she needed most, Nana and Papa knew who they were and remembered when they needed the comfort and Grandma knew all of her traits. Could she ask for four better family members, but she did have friends that knew her well.

They were the Weasleys Molly knew what her favorite foods were, Arthur knew her favorite political conversations, Charlie knew how to make her feel with his stories about dragons, Bill knew how to make her feel like she was the smartest person in the world. Fred and George knew how to put a smile on her face, Ron knew how to make her feel included, and Ginny knew how to remind her of a world that she had lost. Percy knew how to comfort her, or how to make her feel better, or even how to feel normal no matter her smartness.

She also had her Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius, Draco, Uncle Amos, Cedric, Aunt Andromeda, and Uncle Ted. They all knew Mary Anne the best because they all loved hanging out with her. They never did care whether or not she was a witch or a genius, they loved being with her for her.

Now she knew that she did make the right decision to stay here in London, with Tonks, and not go with her Aunt Mary. She was fine was right here with her family and the family of friends. Where else could she get that? For sure not in Regina, or Windsor, and she knew that the only place she world find it was right where she was.

Just then Tonks woke up.

"Morning, Mary Anne. Did you see all of the flowers from your family?" Tonks asks half asleep.

"Yes I did. I just came to the conclusion that they know really well, but where will I find a family that understand me and a family of friends? I know not in Regina and not in Windsor, and so I know for sure the only place for me is right here with you, Cedric, Draco, Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius, Uncle Amos, Aunt Andromeda, and Uncle Ted, and the entire Weasley family," Mary Anne replies, with a glowing smile on her face.

"I am very too happy to hear that and so will the rest of the family and the Weasley family. So what do all the flowers mean?" Tonks asks, returning the glowing smile.

"The flowers in the first vase are lilies-of-the-valley, and they represent the return of happiness. The flowers in the second vase are poppies and they represent consolation. The flowers in the third vase are scarlet geraniums and they represent comfort. The flowers in the fourth vase are a mixture of ivy for friendship, scarlet lighting for radiance, goldenrod for encouragement, white lilies for purity and sweetness, honeysuckle for generous affection, and devoted love, buttercup for richness and memories of childhood, and muskflower for charm. Each vase from a different family from Windsor for a same reason, the reason of me never forgetting them and to always remember that I will have a home in Windsor."

"I am guessing the lilies-of-the-valley vase is from Riven, the brother that you barely see or talk about but loves you with all of his heart anyway. The poppies vase is from Aunt Tammy and family, the family members that you got along with most of the time. The scarlet geraniums vase is from Nana and Papa, the family members you could only tolerate. The mixed vase is from your favorite grandma, who tells you no matter what happens you will always be her granddaughter. The reason will never lose or be won because you have each one of them and more with family, and the Weasleys. Am I right?"

"You are right, and how do I have each one of them and more?"

"Riven is replaced by Percy, Cedric, and Draco. Percy is crazy about you he sends the family owl everyday to see if anything has changed. Cedric and Draco are crazy about because you are the only member of your family that is left. Aunt Tammy and family are replaced by Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George. Charlie and Bill because of their stories, Fred and George because they know how to make you smile. Nana and Papa Creighton are replaced by Ron and Ginny. Ron who you can tolerate at times and Ginny who reminds you of the past, because of the year she is born. Grandma Mickey and Mickey are replaced by all of family, Molly, and Arthur and Percy. The family because you will always be their little girl, Molly and Arthur because of the fun you put on their family face, and Percy because you are his best friend.

"You have much more, because we all love you for who you are a genius and a witch. They love you for being you, but they will never understand you the way we do, they will never get it when O.W.L.s come around, but we will. They have accepted you in this life, but will never fully understand and you have a chance to live a life that your parents never had, but always wanted to. The chance that that they gave their family members but never had the chance to say that they were sorry for never accepting them; the same chance that you will have to live, and grown on, and they will always be wondering is this what your parents would have wanted, while you will be never wondering the same cause because you have found your life in the magical realm. They had chosen to accept and you have chosen yours. That is the bottom line."

"I guess you are right. Was Percy really that worried?"

"I have never seen the same owl in the same place so many times, in my life, and either have anyone else that was in here, and that is including Arthur."

"I guess he really does care."

"You and he one day will be married."

"Tonks, stop kidding yourself. We are just friends."

"For now, do not forget that you two have four years at Hogwarts together."

"Tonks that is seven years, and less then six months away, and many things can change between two friends and that amount of time. What about the three years that he will be there before me? He may meet someone."

"Yeah right, you will see when Molly brings them all over to hang out while I will be at work. That means that you will not be here bored, or alone, or alone with Mary."

"Yes, because she will just try to talk me into moving, and did you see the smile on her face after you left?"

"Yes I did. That why I was happy to see the Malfoy family on the way up."

"Tonks, do they know when I can get out of here?"

"Right before Christmas you can leave."

"Which means that I will be going to live with you?"

"Yes, but will I am at work you get to hang out at the Burrow. What do you say to that?"

"I love it. Tonks, have you guys already buried my brothers, and my parents?"

"Yes Mary Anne, we did right before you came around, we thought that it would be easier, because they could not put them back together."

"But they were all found right? Each limb was in the right coffin?"

"Yes Mary Anne, every limb accounted for, and buried with the right coffin. Draco actually asks that too."

"Why?"

"Narcissa and Lucius thinks it's a good idea to sell the house, and Draco was wondering what would happen if someone brought the house and found a limb would they be sued."

"Do you think anyone will buy the house?"

"Some people are interested in buying it but I told them I would have to ask you if it was okay, to sell the house. Mary Anne do you want the house to be sold, and you get the money, or do you want to keep it?"

"They can sell, and give the money to charity. I do not want anything to do with that house."

"Okay I will Lucius when I see him at work in a few hours. He has been saying that many families have been looking for one just like it. He told them that he had to make sure that it was okay with the daughter of the deceased owners."

"That was thoughtful of him. So who has all been here since I came in?"

"My mom, and dad, Arthur, Alastor, Kingsley, Albus, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Minerva, Severus, Cedric, Amos, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Rowan, Rory, Rob, Mary, Remus, Hagrid, Molly, Ron, George, and Fred. The medi-healer says you set a new record for most visitors while unconscious, and most owls received while unconscious. You had thirty visitors, and sixty owls, and thirty were from Percy, ten from family, ten from Riven, five from the rest of the Weasley family, two from Bill in Egypt, two from Charlie in Romania, and one from your aunt Tammy and family."

"Did Tammy say what they wanted?"

"They wanted to know if you were still coming to hang out for the week in March."

"Okay. Wait a minute Severus Snape came to visit? Why?"

"It was before your aunt and uncle got here told Rob that he would check on you."

"Cool." Mary Anne statement was interrupted by a door full of red heads. "Tonks you might want to open the door."

Tonks turned around to see the same thing. In came piling in nine red head. It was so close to Christmas that Bill and Charlie were home with stories.

"Tonks, we need to get to work now," Arthur says from the background.

"Give me a minute Arthur," Tonks replies to him. "Be good, kid."

"I will. Bye Tonks and bye Mr. Weasley."

"Bye Mary Anne," they both chanted as they left the room.

"Okay who would like a dragon story or a boring story for Egypt?" Charlie asks sitting in a chair.

"Sorry Bill, but I have to take a tale of dragons. Go on Charlie what do you have for me," Mary Anne replies looking straight at Charlie ready for a story.

They spent the entire day switching tales of dragons, goblins, and mean pranks. For the first time in the entire week that Mary Anne had been awake the day that Tonks left her with the Weasleys she had a smile on her face. Mary Anne was right what else did she need. She had everything right here.

* * *

Mary Anne and Tonks were having their usual morning conversation about how Mary Anne and Percy belonged together. Percy usually did stay longer then any other Weasley. He was always the first there and the last to leave, and this was everyday. Mary Anne had a bad feeling about today; she knew something was going to go down when Tonks left.

The usual rapping at the door at nine in the morning with Percy with pastries and hot drinks, this was because his father stopped by Diagon Alley before going home the each night.

"Morning Tonks; good morning Mary Anne, and yes I have the strawberry filled donuts," Percy says as he entered the room. He started to hand out the drinks, hot apple cider for Mary Anne, hot coffee with two milk and three sugar for Tonks, and hot chocolate for him.

"Your mom is not here today. What are you doing here?" Tonks replies grabbing a donut.

"Yeah, so my mom says I could hang out today, or listen to Bill and Charlie arguing about who has the better stories?" Percy says, as picking up a donut. "So I chose hang out, and my dad says that you have twenty minutes before the morning memos coming out saying who has to work for the holidays. The earlier you are the better chance you do not have to work."

"I have the holidays off. Fudge personally gave it to me because of Mary Anne. He says that Scott was such a hard worker, that he spent too much of his time at the office closer to his death instead of being with his family. So he would like me to hang out with my family more and at the office less, no matter I am an Auror," Tonks says gathering her cloak, "but I should still get to work any way, remember Percy it is your job to keep her happy." Tonks finishes as picking up another donut and exiting the room.

"She has to be the luckiest Auror," Percy says, handing Mary Anne a donut. "Why do you say that?" Mary Anne replies, taking the donut.

"Actually the luckiest ministry worker, no one usually knows if they have the holidays off or not," Percy says, while grabbing him a donut.

"Hey, you never answered my question yesterday."

"What question?"

"The one about whose stories did you like better."

"Because I like both of them the same, they both have their perks and their flaws. Which one did you like the most?"

"I liked the one with Charlie trying to get the baby dragon from the pack of dragons, and the one with Bill trying to fight off a bunch of angry goblins. Which one did you like the most?"

"Those two also I liked. It sort of funny when you hear them talk about the situations; but would not be if you were actually there. So who is coming and visiting today?"

"My family from Regina is visiting today on one last try to get to move in with them."

"So you have family visiting. What is so tough about that?"

"I have to tell them that I will be staying here in London and will not be going back home with them."

"That is going to make things much more difficult. You know what you are going to say?"

"Yeah, I am going to say not that I do not love them, it is just that this is where my parents wanted me, and this is where I feel I belong."

"That's a really good idea. Have they told when you will be moving in with Tonks?"

"In three days, but I have to come back for a daily physical therapy till I am six, then weekly physical therapy till I am eight, then monthly till I am ten, and then annually when I start school till I die."

"That sucks, but that means that you do now have some feeling in your arm again?"

"Some, I can now sort of move my fingers, but that is about it. So what are the Weasley plans for Christmas?"

"I can not tell you. It is a surprise."

"Ooh, not the usual?"

"No, not the usual, and that is all you get."

Then there was knocking at the door.

"I will get it." Percy then gets up from the end of the bed, and opens the door.

"Is Mary Anne Vanderaa here?" Rowan says.

"Yes, she is here. Come on in," Percy says opening the door wider.

In came her Aunt Mary, Uncle Rob, and cousins Rowan and Rory.

"There you four are I was wondering if you were going to leave without coming by," Mary Anne says as they walked in.

"Why would we do that cuz, you are our family. Why would we leave without coming by?" Rory says, as he fell into a chair.

"I do not know because you said that you guys could not wait to get back to your normal lives," Mary Anne replies.

"It really does not matter; we wanted to come see you," Rory replies.

"He has a point a Mae; we would be here even if we had to miss a month of school and work," Uncle Rob said.

"Uncle Rob, I know that. It's just the last time we saw each other, you three were still mad at Tonks for this whole situation," Mary Anne replies.

"Still, it would not matter; we wanted to come see you," Uncle Rob said.

"He also has a point Mary Anne. This whole trip was about you. So not seeing you would just be wrong," Aunt Mary replies. Her eyes were fixed on Percy.

"Aunt Mary, I know, but you guys say that magic would never be a part of you lives and I had to choose magic or you guys and remembered I decided magic," Mary Anne replies.

"Still, it would not matter; we wanted to come see you," Aunt Mary replies.

"We do not care about the past Mar; we want to know have you changed your mind," Rowan spoke at last.

"No Rowan. I have not changed my mind. As long as I live I will care about you four, but this is where my parents wanted me, so this is where I am going to stay," Mary Anne replies.

"Mar; this is not fair. We want you home, the home that your parents grew up in." Rowan says.

"You meant the home, which her parents did not want to grow up, but were forced to?" Percy spoke at last.

"Who are you?" Aunt Mary asks angry.

"His name is Percy, and he is a good friend of mine." Mary Anne came to Percy's defense.

"What do you mean forced to grow up with? That is where their families were," Uncle Rob came in.

"No Uncle Rob, which is where their distant relatives came in. My parents grew up with distant relatives; their real families were here in London the entire time. My mom is a part of the long lasting Black family, while my father is a part of the long lasting Diggory family. They belonged here, and so do I."

"What do you mean Mary Anne?" Rory asks.

"When my parents were my age Rory, their parents thought they had no magical power. They thought my parents were Squibs. A Squib is a non-magical child with two magical parents. They could not allow that to happen to their family names so they gave those children too two other members of the family that were also Squibs. They did not know my parents were magic till they were accepted to go to Hogwarts, and that is where they found out the truth. Their parents had abandoned them because they believed they were not magical."

"You are lying a child would have known that, the parents would have known that," Uncle Rob replies, to the tale.

"Not if a very powerful memory charm was in place. The two ways kinds of memory charm that deleted memories and faked them," Percy says.

"There are charms like that in this world?" Aunt Mary asks.

"Yes and they are used often in that kind of situation, the powerful the family the less likely to keep a non-magical child," Percy replies.

"That is just cruel. What kinds of family are now going to be in, if they did this there own children?" Rory asks.

"The Tonks, do not believe in that, Andromeda is a witch, but her husband Ted is a Muggle-Born. They treat everyone the same, magical or non-magical," Percy says.

"A what, what is a Muggle-Born?" Rory asks.

"Anyone who is magical but does not magical parents is a Muggle-Born," Mary Anne replies.

"So let me get this straight there are kids out there that are living lies because they are not magic, and their actual parents are?"

"Not so much any more, the Ministry keeps track of it," Percy replies.

"There is also kids that are magic but do not have magical parents," Mary Anne replies.

"Mar, I can not take this. Are you staying with his kind or are you coming home with us? This is the final time I am going to ask. You're only true family or him and his kind, time to choose?" Aunt Mary finally says.

"Like I told you guys I am staying. You may not get it but if I go back I have to suppress my smartness, and who I am. That is not even worth losing for you guys. Maybe in a few years, you guys have changed your minds," Mary Anne replies.

"We will not. Guys it is time for us to go. She is just a lost cause now. Watch we will be back in a few years to burry her," Aunt Mary says as she gets up and leaves. Uncle Rob, Rowan, and Rory follow her.

Percy walks over and closes the door. "Are you okay Mary Anne?" Percy asks, as he takes his spot.

"Yeah, I am fine. That just had to bet he hardest thing I had to do," Mary Anne replies with tears trickling down her face.

Percy walks over and wipes them away. "Like Tonks, has probably been telling you they will never get us, ever."

"Still I have been a member of their family since before I was born."

"How about, you get some sleep."

* * *

When Mary Anne had finally left the hospital it was the day before Christmas, and pissed off her mother's sister what else could go wrong.

When Mary Anne arrived at the Tonks; there was a giant banner that says 'Welcome Home Mary Anne!' she so happy to be with people that cared about her.

There in the living room of the Tonks estate, was Tonks, Andromeda, and Ted, looking so happy to see her. Andromeda helped into a comfy chair, while Ted brought her a nice warm cup of hot chocolate.

Mary Anne thought this is how life was supposed to be. They all spent the entire day, just hanging out, and having fun playing games and switching stories. Mary Anne knew that she had made the right decision to stay and that was proven the very next day.

* * *

Christmas morning was full of fun and laughter. Mary Anne awoken by Tonks bright red hair, she had always changed her hair color to match the festive occasion. When the two of them arrived down stairs, to both of their surprise the entire Weasley family was here.

They spent the entire day, just having a good time and forgetting all about the rest of the year's events. They all were just remembering good times and that was it. They had already known that in three weeks Bellatrix Lestrange would be incarcerated for life, so they had nothing to worry about.


	4. The Trip to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Harry Potter characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Four: the Trip to Diagon Alley**

"Mary Anne, are you ready to go. We have to get to Diagon Alley?" Tonks called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I am coming, Tonks," Mary Anne replies as she walks out of her room, and down the stairs. She is now eleven years old, and getting ready for her first year at Hogwarts.

"Are you ready to go, for the very first time to Diagon Alley, the very first time to go for school items?"

"Tonks, can we go please."

"Yes come on," Tonks replies as they walk out the front door.

They have a ten minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they enter the Leaky Cauldron. They see the Weasleys and the Diggorys waiting for them.

"So how are we going to split is up this year Molly?" Amos asks.

"Tonks can go with Mary Anne, and Percy to get her wand, and the Potions and rolls of parchment, ink and quills. Amos you can go with Cedric, and Fred to get books, and scales. I will go with George to get cauldrons, and telescopes. Then we can all meet up for the dress wear, and a bite of ice cream. Everyone agree with that plan?" Molly asks.

They all raised their hands. Then they shopped. Mary Anne, Percy and Tonks, went to Olivanders, Quills Delight, and Apothecary. They first went to Olivanders where Mary Ann had gotten a holly, and dragon hair, sixteen and three quarter's inches. They also picked up the wand polisher for everyone. Then they went to the Apothecary to get Mary Anne started potions kit and to refill everyone else and their final stop was at Quills Delight, the shop for all your writing needs. Then they walked over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they entered, the rest were already waiting. Within half an hour they all were finished the school shopping and had enough time to get a bite of ice cream.

After they finished their ice cream, they all went their separate ways. Mary Anne was growing more excited and nervous. She knew all about Hogwarts, because of the letters Percy had sent her for the last three years, and the letters that came from Cedric for the last year. She had always sent her owl Terin, to Hogwarts each week. Terin was a present for her first Christmas after her parents had died.

Mary Anne had sent Terin her Aunt Mary and family, but only Rory ever wrote back. She was hoping that he still would even now, when she went off to school.

"Earth to Mary Anne; are you there?" Tonks asks.

"What Tonks?" Mary Anne replies, coming back from her thoughts.

"You okay? You have seemed a bit off for the last few days," Tonks asks again.

"I am fine. Just wondering what is taking Terin so long to come back from delivering my letter," Mary Anne replies.

"Who did you send to Percy again, Cedric or Riven?"

"Riven, he wanted to know how I have been. How do you know who I have been writing to?"

"I know who you write too, because it is the same three people since you got him. Except he heads more over to Weasley's during the summer then anyone else. Now why is that?"

"The reason for that is that I happen to very good friends with all of the Weasleys and I send different people different letters."

"Okay, what is now between you and Percy? I know there is something, the way you two could not stop staring at each other all day, or the number of times that I catch you two away from the group, or how about the chance since last year that is where Terin is the most. What happened exactly after the two of you became much more secretive?"

"Tonks I think, you are getting to paranoid."

"No I am not. You light up every time someone says his name, or when you see him, or even when Terin comes back from the Weasleys with a note in Percy hand writing. Do tell, and I promise I will not tell my parents. You know there rule about dating, not until second year. So if you tell me I can cover your back."

"Tonks, we are friends, but if you want for information, because we are so close to home, meet me in my room at seven o'clock. Knock three times and I know that it is you, understand?"

"I got the information clearly," Tonks replies as she opens the door.

* * *

Mary Anne was sitting in her room finishing, unwrapping a few packages, when she hears three knocks. "Come in Tonks," she replies from her bed.

Tonks entered the room, and locking the door behind her, "tell me everything."

"Tonks, let me ask you something first, why are you so interested?"

"I am so interested because there is nothing else interesting in this house. So help a girl out a dish details."

"Fine, I will help your humanity. What would you like to know?"

"I would like to know every little detail."

"Tonks, I swear it is nothing interesting."

"Let me decide that."

So Mary Anne went on telling her tale, about how she and Percy had become more then friends. She started by saying that it all started from Percy's letter about how much he missed hanging out with her. Then when Fred, George, and Cedric's congratulations to being students shopping trip, they both realized that they needed each other, Mary Anne to keep Percy sane, and Percy to be there for Mary Anne. Then how it turns into letters of flirting, and then when he came home the summer before last, he had told her how hard the year had been without her. That is when they realized that they needed each other, and they have been writing ever since. Then last summer, neither one of them could stand being friends anymore.

"That is such a tale, and you are leaving nothing out? Not leaving out hand holding, or any snogging?"

"Tonks, I am eleven. Okay there was a bit of hand holding."

"Any snogging, come on you know you want to dish."

"Okay there has been a bit of light snogging."

"I want dates, and times now."

"You are nosy, once someone tells you something.'

"I know I am so spill."

"There was snogging session on when he left for school, his birthday last year, when we disappeared, when he left for school, on July eighth our anniversary. Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am," she says looking at the window, "is that Terin?"

Mary Anne shot around it was. The beautiful brown owl, sat on its perch. Mary Anne walked over and takes the letters. There was one from Percy, one from Cedric, and one from Riven.

"Lover boy send you a letter?" Tonks asks from the bed.

"Yes he did, and also Riven and Cedric did send me a letter," Mary Anne says as she placed both Percy and Cedric's letters on the desk.

"Not going to open Percy first?" Tonks asks.

"No I will open it later; I usually open Riven's letters before anyone's, then family's letters, then friend's letter, and then his letters."

She takes Riven letter and opened it. It stated;

**Dear M;**

**How have things been for you? Everything is okay here, but the fact that I miss you with all of my heart and want to see you again. I hope that school goes well for you and that you are happy and successful. I can not believe that in three years that you will be starting Alfea and will not be that far from me and we can hang out like I never left. Tell Mr. Weasley that I trust him to take care of you and to not fall in love with you or else I may have to kick his ass. Tell Tonks I say hi.**

**Number one brother**

**Riven Vanderaa**

"Riven, Riven, only if you knew. Oh and he says hi Tonks," Mary Anne says as she finished the letter.

"If he only knew what, what does he not know?" Tonks asks, confused.

"He states 'Tell Mr. Weasley that I trust him to take care of you and to not fall in love with you or else I may have to kick his ass'," Mary Anne replies laughing.

"Only if did know, he would be kicking his ass right now," Tonks says.

Mary Anne then picks up Cedric's letter and opens it. It stated;

**Dear cuz;**

**School is coming, and I want to warn you in letter so that there is proof in writing that, I have warned you. If I catch you snogging anyone from the time we get on the train on the first of September to the thirtieth of June as we are exiting the train, you and your snogging partner will be killed. **

**You have been warned, can not wait to see you on the train.**

**Cedric Diggory.**

"Cedric, Cedric, only if you also knew. Tonks, I have officially been warned about no snogging from Cedric, or I and my snogging partner will be killed," Mary Anne says as she finished the letter.

"I am hoping that you and Percy do not unofficially state that you guys have got together until Christmas break of next year, so then I do not have to wait for you to come around again."

"Okay, I will not let anyone catch us," Mary Anne replies with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah right, still what does the lover boy say?" Tonks asks.

Mary Anne then picks up Percy's letter and opens it. It stated;

**Dear my girl;**

**Summer is finally coming to a close, and soon we can be together everyday once again. The only catch is that we have to keep it a secret for over a year, but still seeing you every day will put a smile on my face.**

**When the first of September comes we will only have to hide it from three people not the entire world. Fred and George will be too busy pranking other students, and Cedric will be paying attention to his looks, and his grades, and not to mention that they will all have Quidditch practice, which will give us alone time.**

**Meet me in compartment J, on the train. This is where I usually sit all by my lonesome, till this year when you shall join me. **

**I am missing you with all of my heart.**

**Percy Ignatius Weasley.**

"While what does he say?" Tonks asks impatiently.

"Oh, he is saying nothing really, just the usual." Mary Anne replies, as she is rereading the letter.

"Mary Anne, tell me the truth. What does it say?"

"Nothing, besides the fact that we can now be together, that the threesome, that are suppose to watching us, have their own activities, and he wants me to meet him in compartment J, he is usually sitting in there alone."

"Okay how does he start and end the letter?" Tonks asks.

"Why, do you want to know?"

"Because it says a lot about someone about whom the person is."

"He starts is by writing dear my girl, and ends it with I am missing you with all of my heart. Percy Ignatius Weasley."

"That boy has a lot of character."

"How do you know that, Tonks?"

"Just from the way he starts the letter saying that you are his girl, which translation you are the only one for me, and the he ends the letter with telling you the exact same thing, except telling you how much he feels for you."

"So you Tonks, think that he could be the one, the one nice guy that you have as a friend that will turn into your number one companion."

"Yes I do Mary Anne; I think that the first time out of the single world you have found your soul mate, unlike me."

"Tonks, I think that you and Remus Lupin would make a nice couple."

"You are not going to change the subject on me. What are you going to do about Percy's letter?"

"What do you mean? We are going to see each other on the train tomorrow."

"Tip one decided on how far now you are going to let it go on the train, and what are you going to wear. Decide whether or not that you are going to talk to him about how this is going to work, because of the letters. There are a lot of factors to consider in a secret relationship."

"I know Tonks, but we will only be keeping it for a secret for a year and some months."

"No you guys will have to act like you two just started going out. Your guys' relationship will never be at the same timing as the families know about, until you two die of lying. Then you two will finally tell the truth that you two have been going out since his second summer. How do you think the families will take that? I will also have to act like I never knew to keep myself out of trouble. Think about this long and hard, and do not forget to finish packing."

"I will not, because I am going back to packing right after you leave."

"Okay, goodbye then, and remember what I said." Tonks says as she leaves the room.

Mary Anne then returns to placing her items into her trunk. She places the cauldron, and books, which were inside of a large container, at the bottom. Then she places three square medium size containers into the trunk. One was containing potion ingredients, the other containing ink, and the third one containing quills. Then she placed in a rectangular large size container, which contained rolls of parchment, into the trunk. Then she placed in very small container, which container her protective gloves and hats. She also placed a good size container into the trunk that contained her scales, and telescope. She also placed a few extremely long length containers, one contained her school robes, the other contained her winter robes, and the final one contained her usual clothes. She had also decided to pack a few of her favorite belongings. The photo album of her family, her letter kit, it contained special quills, and different coloured ink, and colours of parchment, one of the quilts her father, mother and grandmother had made for her, all of the letters that she had received, and a few good novels for when she had time to read. She also packed all of Terin things into another container.

She had decided on putting all of her items into containers in case; one of the bottles was too exploded open, nothing would be ruin. It was also a way to keep very organized; each container had a label and a list of all the items of the container on the inside cover of it. This way when it was time to pack up for summer holidays she would know where to put everything, and all of the items she brought to school would be accounted for.

She doubled check her trunk before locking it. She had decided early this summer that the family of bears would be safer at the head of her bed, till she returned home. All of the bear had grown; they were all now seven years older then when Kingsley had returned them to Tonks. She was so hoping that the sorting hat was not going to place her into Slytherin. That would be the worst; a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor, the entire house would disown her. She was hoping for Hufflepuff, where Cedric was, or Gryffindor, where the Weasleys were.

She had finally finished packing and doubling checking, when her aunt told her that it was time for bed, and that tomorrow she would falling asleep at Hogwarts, so she would a good night sleep tonight for tomorrow sorting.

She climbed into bed, and fell asleep dreaming about her life would go from now on, or even how it would have went if her aunt Bella had not destroyed another life that she could of have.


	5. The First Fall Semester of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Harry Potter characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Five: The First Fall Semester of Hogwarts**

Mary Anne had awoken at her usual time, she had gotten up, taken a shower, and was on her way down to grab a bite to eat and then enjoy the rest of the morning reading a good book. She was currently started reading the new series called T*Witches. She had only picked it up in a local Muggle bookshop. She had just started reading it, and the first book was called The Power of Two.

When Tonks came downstairs that morning, she sees Mary Anne in her usual spot, her favorite arm chair, with a cup of tea and a good book.

"Mary Anne, are you all packed and ready to go?" Tonks asks.

"Yes, Tonks, everything is packed except the book I am reading right now," Mary Anne replies never looking up from her book.

"Let's go over the list then of rules and expectations?" Andromeda says as she entered the room. Mary Anne had known that Uncle Ted had left, that is why Mary Anne was used to getting up early. He would usually be the only one up, and be alone for breakfast until Mary Anne started dinning with him.

"The rules are no dating and no snogging till second year, no breaking rules of ending up in detention for any reason. The expectations are that I behave myself, show respect, and be the best student that I can be. Am I correct Aunt Andromeda?" Mary Anne asks, after repeating the rules exactly as they were suppose to be.

"Did your Uncle Ted test you before he left for work today?" She asks, knowing Mary Anne could have not remembered them like that.

"He asks me the same question before he left today, but I had already had them memorized because every chance you two had you were telling me," Mary Anne says still not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Will good I am happy. Did you hear anything interesting in the news today?" Andromeda asks.

"Which kind of news magical or non-magical, would you like to know about?" Mary Anne asks.

"Both kinds of news please; if you do not mind telling us about what was in," Andromeda asks.

"While in the magical world, improper use of magic by students have increased by thirty percent this summer, while illegal spells decreased by thirty percent. Fudge is holding a conference with Madam Hopkirk, about plans to get the number of students using magic outside of school on Friday. He will also be doing his inspection of Azkaban on Saturday. While in the non-magical the serial killer strikes again, and two more young women are killed, and the crime rate is increasing. The mayor is giving a press conference on Thursday, about the situation. The Queen and King will be visiting London all of October, to state what the country is trying to do to help cities murder and crime rate problems. Oh, and the heat wave should end in a week or so, concluding to both worlds," Mary Anne replies still reading.

"Mary Anne it is time to go. Why don't you go get Terin, and your trunk?" Tonks says.

"They have been by the front door since nine this morning," Mary Anne replies.

"While it is still time to go, so you better say goodbye," Tonks says.

"Bye Aunt Andromeda," Mary Anne says as she get ups and hugs her aunt.

Then Tuggy appeared handing both Mary Anne and Tonks two paper cups filled with warm tea in them.

"Thank you Tuggy," Mary Anne says as she takes the cup from Tuggy.

"You are welcome Mary Anne. You will come back right," Tuggy asks. Tuggy and Mary Anne had always gotten along. They were like friends.

"Why would I not come back Tuggy?" Mary Anne asks.

"Mary Anne, you may not want to come home because at school there are other house-elves that you might like better then Tuggy," Tuggy says.

"Tuggy you will be the only house-elf and one that is a friend for me," Mary Anne says as she gave Tuggy a hug.

"I am going to miss you Mary Anne, but I will see during the holidays," Tuggy says as she went back to standing next Andromeda as Mary Anne left the door with Tonks.

"You be good now, okay. These are my rules, have fun but not too much, a few detentions for things that are minor, and the expectations are the same though," Tonks says as they were walking through barrier between platforms nine and ten that will lead to platform nine and three quarters.

"I will, I promise," Mary Anne says as she hugs Tonks and then walks on to the train, as Tonks stands next to Arthur, Molly, Ronald, Ginny, and Amos.

When she enters the train she looks at the painted letters on the compartments. As walks through the corridor, she sees Cedric in one compartment with his friends, and Fred and George in another with their friends. Then she finally hit compartment J, and enter to see Percy nose in his book.

"I guess you really are the same during the school year and at home?" Mary Anne comments as she enters.

Percy stands up and gives her a hand, before closing the door, and kissing her. "I have missed you," he says.

"I have missed you too," Mary Anne says returning the kiss.

They both sit next to each other, Mary Anne leaning on Percy reading their books. "Have a nice trip over here?" Percy asks.

"Not to bad, two sets of rules, one set of expectations, and my best little friends almost in tears," Mary Anne replies.

"Tuggy really did not want you to go?"

"No, not really, she is afraid that one of the house-elves is going to take her spot in my heart."

"Will I do not blame there are hundreds at Hogwarts, but their will never be a Tuggy. So what did you mean by two set of rules and one set of expectations?"

"There are Tonks rules, and there are Andromeda rules, but there are just the Tonks expectations."

"What the difference between the rules?"

"Andromeda is no dating and no snogging till second year, and no breaking rules of any kind, and no detention of any kinds. While Tonks rules are to have some fun but not too much, and a few detentions for things that are minor."

"I think I like Tonks rules better," Percy says as he moves closer, and kisses her.

She moved closer to him for better access to kiss him back. They were now so close to each other, that if Cedric came in, he would for sure be sending hexes. Mary Anne was thinking that she had never been kissed like this before. It was not just the kiss it was the fact that she was so close to a guy that she really likes and he was holding her close with his hand around her waist. The kiss could have lasted for hours, before they could stop, but they broke apart when they heard the compartment door open.

"Would you like anything off of the trolleys dears?" The lunch lady asks.

Mary Anne got up and purchased a package Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, a few Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and Liquorice Wands. She paid and sat back down; where her and Percy enjoyed there sugar lunch.

Thirty minutes after the train had left, that Cedric entered the compartment, and then every half hour one of the threesome would enter compartment. Mary Anne and Percy did have a few intense snogging sessions, but were always able to break apart before one of them caught them.

"What is there problem?" Percy asks after Cedric had left, as Mary Anne was moving closer to him.

"All they know is that something is up between the two of us and they would like too know," Mary Anne says, placing her hand on top of his.

"Will they will just find out next December, but they will guess that this has been going for longer then we are leading on," Percy says, turning towards her.

"Now where we before my annoying cousin got in the way?" Mary Anne asks with a smirk on her face.

Percy just moved closer and started to kiss her again. Mary Anne was enjoying her train ride with Percy. It seemed like Percy was also enjoying his train ride. In the total time of the ride, they spent more time snogging then reading. They had just got back to their activities, when they heard someone go for the door.

"You two, have not changed yet? We will be at the school in ten minutes," Fred says, as it was his turn to check.

Mary Anne got up from her seat got her robes and disappeared and so did Percy. Fred walks back to the compartment where George, Cedric and a mystery guy are waiting for them.

"Will did you catch them in the act?" George asks.

"No, they were just sitting there reading. I swear they can hear us coming," Fred replies.

"Who are you trying to catch and what are they doing?" The young mystery man asks. He had brown hair in dreadlocks, and hazel eyes.

"We are trying to catch Percy and Cedric's cousin Mary Anne, snog each other, Lee. If we do Andromeda, her aunt, promised a nice reward," George replies.

"Is Mary Anne that first year that Fred has been talking about for the last year?" Lee asks. Lee Jordan and he was the school's Quidditch commentator.

"That would be the one." Cedric replies.

"How much is the reward?" Lee asks them.

"Let's say a good 25 galleons for each of us if you are in?" Fred asks.

"Wait a minute that means less for us." Cedric commented.

"Yes, but Lee does not have Quidditch practice or tryouts, and loves spying on Percy," George replies.

"Okay, are you in Lee?" Cedric asks.

"I am in, what is my mission?" Lee asks.

"Too follow, and learn everything about Mary Anne. Stop spying on Percy just spy on her, understand Lee. Forget about perfect Percy, and pick up miraculous, magnificent Mary Anne," Fred says.

"I have to get back to my compartment before they know that we are planning something," Cedric says as he is leaving.

Mary Anne and Percy just get back to the compartment for the train to stop.

"Hope to see you get into Gryffindor," he says.

"I hope so too," she says.

"Look for Hagrid he will take you up to the school. Bye till later," Percy says as he kisses her.

"Till later," Mary Anne replies as she leaves the compartment. She then exits the train and sees Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid," Mary Anne says to him.

"Oh, hello Mary Anne, and did you have nice train ride?" Hagrid asks.

"Yes I did Hagrid, thank you for asking."

"I would love to keep chatting but I need to get all the other first years," Hagrid says. As he moves down the path calling, "first years, follow me to the boats."

Mary Anne then sees that there is a giant crowd of first years. She gets into a boat with two other girls.

"Hi my name is Katie Bell, and this is my friend Leanne Jenkins," the girl with brown hair and blue eyes says, and she pointed to a girl with chestnut hair, and hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mary Anne Vanderaa Tonks," Mary Anne says shaking their hands.

"Any clue what house you might be in?" Leanne asks.

"My mom was in Gryffindor, no matter most of her family was in Slytherin, and my dad was in Hufflepuff, so probably Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. How about you two, what house do you think you might be in?" Mary Anne replies.

"I think Gryffindor, because that is where both of my parents are, and what about you Leanne?" Katie asks.

"Probably also Gryffindor, because of my parents were in that house," Leanne says as they got out of the boats.

They walked up the marble stair cases. Hagrid then says, "Professor McGonagall, these are the first years." He then disappeared off to the side.

"You all have to wait out of here, for a few minutes," Professor McGonagall says, and then she disappeared through the doors. Within five minutes she returned. "They are ready for you, form a line no wider then three people."

Mary Anne, Katie, and Leanne formed a line near the middle of the line. They all walked into the Great Hall. There were four long tables, with spaces at the front of them, the new students.

"Stand along here, please. When I call your name, and I will place this hat on you had and you will be sorted into your houses. When you are here at school your house, are both your family and will probably be where many of your good friends are. Your accomplishments will earn your house points, and you misdoing will loose you points."

McGonagall started to call names, and then Mary Anne heard "Bell, Katie." Katie sacredly walked up and the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Then McGonagall continue to call names, and then Mary Anne heard "Jenkins, Leanne." Much like Katie Leanne was scared but she walked up and the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Then McGonagall continue to call names, till she got to the end and the last name of the list was "Tonks-Vanderaa, Mary Anne." Mary Anne walked up as scared as ever. The hat was finding it difficult to place her, but three minutes after the hat was placed on Mary Anne's head it shouted, "Gryffindor!" McGonagall takes of the hat, and Mary Anne went and joined Katie and Leanne at the Gryffindor table.

Then the feast started and they all ate. When everyone was full Professor Dumbledore spoke, "another year has started which means that it is time to give out the usual start of term speech. To all first years and some older students, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. That magic between classes is also forbidden. That the list of banned items is outside our caretaker Filch's office, and all students that would like to try out for their house Quidditch team, should speak to Madam Hooch. With that I bid you goodnight."

"First year," Then a house was called. Katie, Mary Anne and Leanne followed these two older students with P badges on there robes. "This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Remember to keep and eye on the staircases they like to change."

Then they got to a portrait of a fat lady. "What is the password?" The portrait says.

"The password is dateus nighteus." One of the older students says. The portrait then swings open.

"This is the Gryffindor common room, girl's dormitories to left both up and down, and boys to the same just to the right. You will find all your belongings waiting for you."

Mary Anne, Katie, and Leanne were in the same room. Mary Anne found her trunk already waiting for her.

"What do you think of Hogwarts?" Katie asks as she starts to unpack. They were one of the lucky groups the first was on a Friday which meant there was no classes till Monday.

"It's not that bad. It is a lot larger then I imagine," Leanne says.

"It's just the way my cousin and my friends said it was," Mar Anne replies as she places a few of her photo by her bed.

"Who was that third year, I think, that was staring at you?" Katie asks.

"Which one are you talking about one of the ones with red hair at our table or the one with brown hair at the Hufflepuff table?" Leanne adds.

"The elder one, who is fourth year, at our table is Percy; he has been my best friend since I was sixteen months. The two twins red heads at our table, who are second year, are Fred and George; they are Percy twin brothers, and they were my older brother's best friends. The one at the Hufflepuff table, who is also a second year, is Cedric Diggory, my cousin," Mary Anne says as she pulls out one of her homemade quilts.

"What did you mean by 'were' they are no longer?" Katie asks.

"Do you guys remember that article back in ninety-five, about the family that was attacked and the only one that made it out was a four year old, and she got away with three deep cuts to her right arm?" Mary Anne asks.

"Yeah, my dad used to work with guy," Katie says.

"Yeah, so did my dad," Leanne says.

"That was my family, who was attacked by the crazy cousin. That is why I said 'were', and not 'are'," Mary Anne says as put away more of her stuff.

"Sorry we did not know. So are you and Percy just friends?" Katie asks.

"Yes we are just friends."

"You are lying you know that?"

"What how?"

"Because I see you guys always being walked in on, so what's that reason for that?"

"My aunt's rule no dating till second year. Those three probably know of a pay reward for me breaking the rules."

"That is just mean," Leanne says.

"Yeah I know, but they just want to actually have a reason, to be snitches instead of being snitched on," Mary Anne says.

They kept gossiping till they had finished unpacking and went to bed. The next morning they got dressed in their uniforms and went down for breakfast to see their head of house giving out timetables. Mary Anne sees Percy, who was waving to her. She and the girls went and sat with him.

"Katie, Leanne, this is Percy. Percy this is Katie and Leanne my roommates," Mary Anne says as she takes the empty spot next to him, and they take the spot on the other side of the table.

"Hi," they all say.

McGonagall then got up to them, she hands Mary Anne, Katie and Leanne, the same schedule and hands Percy one the same format but a bit different concluding to classes.

The first year Gryffindor schedule looked like this;

Time

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

09:00 AM

Transfiguration

Slytherin 1st

Professor McGonagall

Charms

Ravenclaw 1st

Professor Flitwick

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Ravenclaw 1st

Professor Quirell

Flying

Hufflepuff 1st

Madam Hooch

Flying

Hufflepuff 1st

Madam Hooch

10:00 AM

Transfiguration

Slytherin 1st

Professor McGonagall

Charms

Ravenclaw 1st

Professor Flitwick

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Ravenclaw 1st

Professor Quirell

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Ravenclaw 1st

Professor Quirell

Study Hall

All Students with Spare ~ Great Hall

Hagrid

11:00 AM

Break

All Students

Break

All Students

Break

All Students

Break

All Students

Break

All Students

11:30 AM

Flying

Hufflepuff 1st

Madam Hooch

Transfiguration Slytherin 1st

Professor McGonagall

Astronomy

Hufflepuff 1st

Professor Sinistra

History of Magic

Ravenclaw 1st

Professor Binns

Potions

Slytherin 1st

Professor Snape

13:30 PM

Lunch

All Students

Lunch

All Students

Lunch

All Students

Lunch

All Students

Lunch

All Students

14:30 PM

Herbology

Hufflepuff 1st

Professor Sprout

Potions

Slytherin 1st

Professor Snape

History of Magic

Ravenclaw 1st

Professor Binns

Astronomy

Hufflepuff 1st

Professor Sinistra

Herbology

Hufflepuff 1st

Professor Sprout

15:30 PM

Charms

Ravenclaw 1st

Professor Flitwick

Potions

Slytherin 1st

Professor Snape

History of Magic

Ravenclaw 1st

Professor Binns

Astronomy

Hufflepuff 1st

Professor Sinistra

Herbology

Hufflepuff 1st

Professor Sprout

Percy looks over Mary Anne's shoulder to see the first years' schedule.

"Nice you guys have an easy first day, the second is going to be hell though," Percy says.

"Why do you say that?" The three girls say all at the same time.

"Day one you have head of house, you have Madam Hooch, you have Professor Sprout and Flitwick, and they are all easy on first years, for the first day. The second day you have two of the same teachers, and then to end the day Professor Snape, he is mean to anyone not in Slytherin. I would rather take your schedule over mine, I have double potions, H of M, and double DA the DA. Snape, Binns, and Quirell, Snape mean, Binns boring, and Quirell sort of stutters, now and then," Percy says.

"Professor Binns, is the ghost professor right?" Leanne asks.

"That would be him. This means he can go one forever, so beware of double H of M," Percy says.

"H of M, what does that stand for?" Katie asks.

"H of M stands for history of magic. DA the DA stands for defense against the dark art. More than one word classes are given, short forms, so you can say them quickly to a friend in another year or house. Just like trans stands for transfiguration, going to the dead land means for everyone that is not in Slytherin going to potions, going to shortness means going to charm class, going into the baking sun means going to Herbology, or going to take off means I am going flying. Short forms so you are not late for class," Mary Anne says.

"How did you know that?" Percy asks, surprise as the others.

"That is for me to know, and for you not to find out," Mary Anne replies, with a smirk on her face.

"You know eventually I will figure it out, but not now I am off to the library to check my homework, as I have some time before class, before some of it is due," Percy says and then walks off, winking at Mary Anne.

"What was that about?" Katie asks.

"Nothing really, just more lingo, in first year translation that means I am going to finish my holiday's homework and the wink means to come and join me if you can or just meet in there during lunch," Mary Anne replies.

"How do you know all of this?" Leanne asks.

"I just do, so what class are you waiting for the most?" Mary Anne asks, trying to change the subject.

"Flying, I thinks, it seems pretty cool." Katie replies.

"I think charms, will be pretty cool, how about you Mary Anne?" Leanne says.

"I think transfigurations, will be pretty cool." Mary Anne replies.

Mary Anne just enters the library to see Percy walking to the back of the library. She follows him; she sees that he knows where the one place in the library, which is totally secluded.

"What took you so long?" Percy asks as he turns around.

"I was talking with the girls, and then Cedric got in the way," Mary Anne says, as she moves closer to him.

"When will they learn to mind their own business? Can they not get their own lives and leave us alone," Percy says, as he wraps his hands around Mary Anne.

"Percy, how about you stop talking about them, and start doing why you wanted me to follow you," Mary Anne replies, leaning closer to him.

"Good idea," Percy comments and leans down and started to kiss her. Of course they had to make sure that they did not get as carried away as they did on the train. If they were caught by a teacher they would be killed, specifically Professor Snape, who was not only the potions master, but Mary Anne's uncle Rob's brother. She would be mortified, if he was the one to catch them.

Percy and Mary Anne just stood there snogging, acting like they could never leave each other side. They both knew that if they were caught they would be in the most trouble ever. Mary Anne had grown up with the worst punishment ever was Andromeda ranting on, about how she needed to be more lady like. Now that Mary Anne was standing their kissing this amazing guy she started to think that the worst punishment in the world would be Andromeda never allowing Mary Anne and Percy to see each other.

"Percy, we have to stop," Mary Anne says, after five minutes.

"Mary Anne, why do we need to stop?" Percy replies, still kissing her neck.

"Percy, what if we are caught? You know what Andromeda will do. She will do the worst thing ever," Mary Anne says, still standing in his arms.

"I know what she will do. Besides we will only have to worry about Cedric in here and he never comes back here. I promise," Percy replies, still kissing her neck. Mary Anne knows that Percy knows that he is just doing this because he knows that Mary Anne, will usually cave in.

"How can you promise that?" Mary Anne asks, trying to avoid the temptation of going back to kissing him.

"I can promise you that, because I have been watching all four of them for the last year. Cedric knows that the older kids hang out here, and he knows what is going on in their mind," Percy says, still trying to break Mary Anne. Percy knows when Mary Anne is trying to avoid temptation.

"You are sure about this?" Mary Anne asks; she was starting to break. Mary Anne was now trying to hold it in. Shit why does Percy know me so well.

"I am positive about this. So can we now go back to business?" Percy asks, with his usual smirk right across his face.

"I do not see why," Mary Anne replies. She just moves her head, and starts to kiss him along his neck. Mary Anne knew that this is where Percy would usually give in about them going into snog mode.

"Okay, you know that trick is not fair," Percy says. He knew now that if they were to start snogging that they would be in some major trouble. He knew that he was now the one that had to fight the major temptation of not taking Mary Anne into his arms and going into full snog mode, which could really get them into trouble.

"What trick Percy? The one you just used on me," Mary Anne says. She knows that she has won. She knows this because they say that they would not go into that kind of snogging till Ginny came to Hogwarts, which was two years away.

"Okay, I know it was wrong to use the trick, but we have today and tomorrow, before classes begin, which means studying left right and center. I was thinking that maybe before that happen, that we could have a bit of time to ourselves that we did not get to have this summer," Percy says. Come on Mar. meet me half way and say that we can have some fun before class starts.

"What did you have in mind?" Mary Anne asks. She just looks at him with her innocent eyes.

"I was thinking that maybe we could, just hang out, maybe a bit of snogging now and then, and just time to hang out by ourselves, the way it should have been this summer," Percy replies. He returns the look.

"I do not see why not. Tonks did say to have fun. So what do you say that we go have some fun now, or do you have to finish doing some of your homework?" Mary Anne replies.

"Let's go. I have to stop by the common room first." Percy says.

Mary Anne then just waves her hands over his books, and snaps and they disappear. "Are you ready to go now?" Mary Anne says as she walks off.

"Wait up," Percy says as he runs to catch up with her. "What was that?"

"You did not know I could do that?" Mary Anne replies with a grin on her face.

"No, you never told me about that. What else do I not know?" Percy asks.

"I do not know, but in good time it will all be explained," Mary Anne says.

"You better, or else I might have to release my own brand of justice," Percy says.

"What kind of justice would that be?" Mary Anne asks, as she walks into the courtyard.

"The worst kind and that would be the tickle kind," Percy says, looking around before placing his arms around her waist.

"Would you really?" Mary Anne asks, as she leans closer into him.

"Yes I would, because I find it a better way to punish you instead of placing you into detention next year, if I get my badge," Percy replies.

"You will get it, and I know you will," Mary Anne says

"How do you know I will?" Percy asks.

"You can just say that I can see into the future," Mary Anne replies.

"How about we go find a comfy spot by the Black lake and you tell me all about how you know that I will get my badge," Percy says.

They then walk over to the black lake, where Percy pulls Mary Anne onto his lap.

"Okay you really want to know?" Mary Anne asks.

"Yes I do really want to know," Percy replies.

Mary Anne tells him about the long story of her background about how her family is mixed into a bunch of different magic types, not just wizarding, but Wicca and she happened to leave out that she happens to be part fairy. She leaves that part out for everyone that she knows. The only person that knows is her half brother Riven, but he does not come in till later.

She then explained that her Wicca powers are the mixture of the telekinesis, visions, and orbing. That her telekinesis could let her move things any which way she wanted to be able to move them, like she did with their books. Her visions, or premonitions were able to tell her the far past, the near past, the near present, the near future, or the far future, sometimes they hit her and others she has to be touching something. Her orbing was sort of like Disapparate but she did not have to take a test, and it was like she was surround by blue orbs and it took from place to place.

"Percy, if the Ministry was to find out I would be an experiment, for them to try and figure how to make everyone this powerful," Mary Anne says, as she finishes.

"Your secret will always be safe with me. This is how you know all of the short forms, and that I will get my badge," Percy replies.

"You can say that about your badge, but not about the short forms, that is an old family secret and maybe one day I can explain it to you," Mary Anne says.

"I hope maybe one day that family secrets will be both of our family's secrets," Percy replies. "Till then, we better get going to dinner."

They both get up and walk off to the Great Hall, for dinner. This is how they both spent the first few days, of their school year. Just hanging out and talking, okay there were a few snogging sessions, now and then.

The first month of school was passing by rather normally. By normally I mean homework assignments, minor tests, and minor assignments, nothing major yet for first years to complete. The older students have been given much larger assignments and harder tests. Mary Anne had barely seen Percy since the start of term and was starting to wonder if this was such a hot idea for the two of them to be going out during the school year.

It was Thursday October 31st and no matter there were still classes everyone was excited for the Halloween feast, but there were still classes to get through before the feast. Today was one of Mary Anne and her friends' favorite school days and not so much. They would start the day with Madam Hooch, then have Quirell, then break, then Binns, and then end the day with double Sinistra.

Mary Anne was just exiting the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom from her single Defense period; she had been able to finish her assignment from the class. She was now on her way to the Gryffindor common room to grab her History of Magic text and notebook and relax for ten minutes before starting on her way to the history corridor for History of Magic class.

"So how much work did you get finished Mary Anne?" Katie asks as they are walking down the main hallway.

"I finished all of the assignment; it was quite easy in my opinion, what about you Leanne?" Mary Anne asks as they are entering the stair room.

"I finished three quarters of the assignment, what about you Katie?" Leanne asks as they start on their way up the stair maze.

"I finished half of the assignment. Can you guys wait for the feast tonight?" Katie replies, as they get off on their floor, and start walking down the corridor.

"No, I really do think that it will be an amazing night, but it will not be as good as Trick or treating, with Tonks, changing her face for every house we go to," Mary Anne says, as they reach the portrait.

"What is the password?" The fat lady asked.

"The password is dateus nighteus," Katie replies.

The portrait swings open and the three girls walk into the common room.

"Nothing will ever replace trick or treating with family, but are you serious about your Aunt being able to change her face," Leanne replies.

"She is not my aunt. She is my second cousin on my mom's side, and my god mother that act likes my sister, and yeah she is a Metamorphmagus," Mary Anne comments, as they are walking to the dormitories.

"That would be totally cool. You could change your appearance if you thought someone was stocking you. In Mary Anne's case if you are trying to ignore someone that you can not get a rid of, because this person is your boyfriend, and lives in the same house as you," Katie replies, as she is putting her books away and placing her History of Magic stuff into her bag.

"I am not ignoring him. He is ignoring me because he has too much work to do, that what he says," Mary Anne retorts, as she is placing her bag next to her bed and picks up her book.

"Do you believe that's just it? That he is way to busy with school, and can not find any time to spend with you," Leanne comments and she is also now lying on her bed.

"I do not know what to believe anymore. He is never around, just seems to be distant, unless he is planning something big. He has had a reputation for doing stuff like that. Come one we have to get going to H of M," Mary Anne exclaims, as she gets up from her bed and starts down the stairs.

"I really do not think that I would trust him. If I was you, I would keep him under twenty-four seven surveillance," Katie counters, as they are walking out of the portrait hole.

"Why would you say that you would keep him under twenty-four seven surveillance?" Leanne inquires, as the three are walking down the corridor.

"Have you two not seen him with Penelope Clearwater? I think she has a major crush on Percy and I think that nothing is going to stop her from getting what she wants. Particularly a first year, and the reason for that is all of the classes we have with Ravenclaw, he has them with her and her goal is to become Prefect for her fifth, and sixth year, and then become Head Girl for her seventh. The story goes that she is in the same year as him, and she is crazy about him," Katie comes back with, as they are re-entering the stair room.

"She has had a crush on him since their first year. Besides he has no taste for girls like her; the type of girl that will do anything to get a guy to like them," Mary Anne retorts, as the re-exited the stair room.

"Are sure about him not liking her? Because he has not been around for a while, and what I have heard from the other Ravenclaws they have not seen her lately either," Leanne inserts, as they enter the third floor of the school.

"Fine, I will ask him tonight, what he has been up to? For right now we better get inside before we all get into trouble," Mary Anne states, as they enter the History of Magic classroom.

Mary Anne had just finished all of her classes for this wonderful Thursday and was now on her way to go interrogate her boyfriend for the last two years about what he has been up to. Mary Anne had first returned to her dorm, to put away her class stuff and then had picked up a few homework assignments and headed off to the library, hoping that is where Percy is.

She enters the library to see Percy just sitting at his usual table, no one else, working away on his work. Mary Anne walks towards the table, and sees that it just his stuff no one else's, were the girls just putting crazy thought in her head about him, or was he just acting casual because he knew she was coming.

Mary Anne was now having a fight in her mind does she go sit next to him, or does she just find a spot somewhere else and see if she appears. Just as she was considering walking away from the table Percy jerks his head up and says, "there you are, I was wondering how long you were going to keep finishing you homework inside of the common room."

"I was wondering the same thing about how much longer it would take before you asked me that question," Mary Anne comes back with; she still has not decided whether or not she is going to sit.

"Why do you not take this seat and explain to me what that means," Percy replies to the hostility.

"Fine I tell you if you tell me, what you comment meant," Mary Anne replies, losing the hostility in her voice. She takes the seat next to him.

"The voice tone is better. What has got you in such a pissed of mood at me?"

"Katie and Leanne have just realized that you and Miss. Clearwater have been enemies but still happen to disappear at the same time concluding to the two houses. You tell me why I should not piss at you?" Mary Anne asks still not looking at him.

Percy then moves his chair closer to her and places his hand on her chin and turns it so she is now looking at him and says, "Mary Anne Elizabeth Vanderaa-Tonks you are the only girl I have ever wanted in my life, and you know what I really do not care what our families will do if they find out that we have been going out for over an year. I know that deep in my heart that you are the only girl for me, Penelope in annoying, mad classmate that wants something that she does not have, and what she wants to have is for me to be hers, but I know that I want you and only you in my life.

"So for the rest of our lives I am not going to try to hide what we have. Our parents can fight and bicker at us and even ground us for the summers, but they will never take you away from me. I know this because I know that I want you in my life, from the day I met you those many years ago, when you out smarted me. I have known that you will be the only girl in my life, which will ever understand me and let me be who I am. No one else would let their boyfriend out of their sight with a crazy classmate after him, but you know deep down that you are the only one I need in my life."

"Have you been rehearsing that?" Mary Anne replies smiling, and now looking at him directly in the eyes.

"A little bit because I have been thinking that is why you have been ignoring me, but the truth is Mary Anne that I just want to be able to walk down the hallway with you right next to me, and my arm around your waist without having to wait another two years for that to be acceptable. I have finally realized that Tonks is your guardian and she never said that we could not date; it was her parents that said we were not allow being in a relationship. I just want the lying to stop. I want to be any normal couple that does not have to meet in secrecy because we are afraid of what might happen, or who may find out. I want to be able to meet you after class, and walk you back to the common room, when I have a spare or just hang out there during our breaks. Just being normal why can we not have that?" Percy replies, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"I guess this make my second confession about my life. I have not just to try to hide us from Cedric, and your brothers but an uncle that watches over me because my aunt can not," Mary Anne replies; she was looking like this one is going to kill him.

"Which lovely Professor is related to my amazing girlfriend?" Percy asked, still with his hand in hers.

"The unlovely Professor would be one Severus Snape. Our lovely potion's master that hates all Gryffindors expects for the one that you are looking at," Mary Anne replies; she is now wearing a look of that he is never going to go for it.

"That was the reason he kept visiting the St. Mungo's after you got hurt he was checking in for Mary, not for Dumbledore. While I really do not care what he thinks of me or us? I just want to be able to walk to meals with my girlfriend. With that reminder to me we might want to get back to the common room, so we can good seats for the feast tonight."

"One minute you still have not explain what you meant by that comment over a month ago."

"What comment was that one?"

"The one about how 'I hope maybe one day that family secrets will be both of our family's secrets'?"

"That was a clue for you trying to bring my last two speeches to mind. That me and you belong together for life. That was a translation that I am hoping that one day our two families will combine into one giant family and there will be no more family secrets," Percy replies, grabbing his books, and taking Mary Anne by the hand and exiting the library.

"By the way Tonks has known since the night of the Diagon Alley trip. I had to tell her she knew something was up," Mary Anne says as they walk up the stairs.

"I know she knows; she sent me a letter telling me that I should stop worrying about the families and start concentrating on you before you become suspicious of what I have been up to."

"What is the password?" The fat lady asks, as they reach the portrait hole.

"The password is dateus nighteus," Percy says, allowing Mary Anne to enter first.

"Meet you in ten minutes," Mary Anne replies as she walks up the stairs with her bag. She re-files all of the items in her bag before going back down to the common room to see Percy waiting for her.

They both go off and enjoy the feast as everyone is watching them in a state of shock specifically Penelope, Cedric, Lee, Fred, George and Professor Snape. They spent the rest of weekend like this till November 5th, the day of double potions.

Mary Anne knew today would be trouble because one she had her uncle for two periods and two Percy had a spare the last period today which meant that he would be waiting for her.

The potions class carried on normally until the final bell of Tuesday rung.

"Miss. Vanderaa-Tonks may I have a word with after the class has left," Professor Snape asks.

The rest of the class files out quickly. When Leanne and Katie walk out the see Percy waiting for her.

"You might be waiting for a while; Professor Snape wanted a word with her," Leanne says as they past him.

"Mr. Weasley. Would you please enter my classroom because this also concerns you?" Professor Snape asked as he had heard Leanne comment.

Percy enters the Potion room with a very quite but quickly pace to him. He walks over and stands right next to Mary Anne wondering why he did not pull him aside during his own Potions class.

Professor Snape closes the door and walks to the front of his class, and of course looking like he is going to burst into a million pieces. He clears his throat and says, "You know that you two are going to be in the most trouble when Andromeda and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley find out that you two have been lying to them for the last year? You will also notice that I did not include Nymphadora, because I know that she will decide with you two, and I know that she has a completely different set of rules from her mother. Not to mention that I will be the one getting into trouble for this because I am the adult relative here and I should have been keeping a better eye on you two, but that is not my place to mess in the two of your guys business. I am here to warn you that if I catch any funny business that I will be sure to make sure that you Mr. Weasley do not receive your badge next year, and you Miss. Vanderaa-Tonks are sent to Beauxbatons in France. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor Snape," they both chant back at him.

"You two may leave, but remember my warning, for it is the last I shall give this year," Professor Snape replies.

Both Mary Anne and Percy walk towards the door and exited the classroom. They walk silently back to their favorite spot by the Black Lake and sit.

"That was close; I thought we were both going to get detention for life," Percy says, as he pulls Mary Anne into his lap.

"You are lucky you only have to worry about detention. I thought he was going to tell me that Andromeda had decided to send me to a Convent controlled by the nuns," Mary Anne replies, thanking the fact that her worst dream had not come true.

"Now that I think about losing you would be worse, then receiving detention or losing the chance to become head boy," Percy says. He then starts to kiss her along her neck.

"We are not out of the loop yet. If that was my aunt's brother in law, imagine what are families are going to be like. Professor Snape and I are related through marriage not by blood," Mary Anne says, now she is really wondering what is going on through her aunt's head.

"We have over a month to worry about them, unless a howler is received between now and then. In my opinion if it was coming don't you think that it would be here by now? If I were a parent that found out my child has lied to me for over a year, I would spend the howler the next day," Percy says.

With that comment Mary Anne finally seen the silver lining to the chat, and says, "They have not sent one because they do not know. He just said 'do you know what kind of trouble you will be in'. He did not say 'do you know what kind of trouble you are in'. He was stating that do not know yet. This means the others have not told them."

"He did say that which means that they are going to let us tell them, so we do not get into as much as we should, if we are the ones to confess our lies. We get deduction upon grounding, which means that it will probably only be July and not August, but from now on someone will always be watching us."

"That is my point so if we send an owl today or tomorrow that means that by Christmas they will have worked out the punishment."

"That is an excellent idea, except for the fact that we do not know that we will not receive a howler, the day after we send it."

"Who cares? I do not; to keep close a howler you just toss it into the fire. Tonks has learned that after many failed missions at school."

"Cool so we send them the owl tomorrow, so we can enjoy the tomorrow night because tonight has been ruined thanks to your uncle, we better get back to the common room then."

"Good idea, I think so because it is a lot warmer then this very cool November air which we decided to come out here without our cloaks."

"Cold are you?" Percy asks, as he moves right behind her and places his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him.

"That is much better," Mary Anne says turning around. Now the two of them are facing face to face. "It would be a bad idea if we started to snogging right here."

"A very bad idea, but one I am thinking that it is going to be very hard not to do," Percy says, moving his face closer to hers.

"Will I guess if we spent less then ten minutes here snogging, or we could just move to the common room, and share a comfy arm chair?" Mary Anne says, now leaning her body against his.

"We could do both, we do have time before we have to get to dinner," Percy replies, now moving backwards towards the wall.

"We could snog right here, then go to dinner, then to the library to finish any homework due for tomorrow, and then end in the common room with some more snogging before going to bed," Mary Anne suggests, as she is now bracing them against the wall.

"Seems like a plan. So now that we have decided I am going to finally start to snog my girlfriend," Percy says. He now catches her lips before she can actually say another word.

With that final comment the two were now braced against the wall, and snogging their brains out. They would have never realized if someone had walked past them because of the intensity of the snog. Percy was too busy running his hands down Mary Anne's back, while she was to busy playing with his hair. The snogging process had lasted for almost eight minutes before they both came up for air.

Percy was now weak in knees; he was so happy that he was pinned against the wall. He thought that if he wasn't that he would have slid to the ground.

Mary Anne was now leaning her head against his chest. She was sure if the wall was not there they both would have fallen to the ground.

"Where did that come from Percy?" Mary Anne asks, as she catches her breath.

"An entire school year without being allowed to have any physical contact with your girlfriend, and it can really pay off when you are able to kiss her the next school year," Percy says, also catching his breath.

"We better get going to dinner, before Professor Snape comes looking for us," Mary Anne says, as she moves away from him.

"Good idea because I do not need a detention tonight of all nights to be on tonight by the Professor that just warned us about us snogging each other," Percy says, grabbing her hand and walking off to dinner.

Percy and Mary Anne are now sitting in an empty common room. They are just sitting in a comfy arm chair.

"Okay we have exactly twenty minutes before the prefects come down to make sure that bedtime is kept, which gives us exactly fifteen minutes to snog our brains out or get carried away before we have to go to our own rooms," Percy says, as he is running his hands down Mary Anne's back.

"So you are telling me that if we were to start snogging right now, we would have fifteen minutes to snog before we would have to break apart for the night," Mary Anne says, and then starts to kiss Percy's neck.

"That is what exactly I am saying, unless you want to get to bed now before they come and make sure," Percy replies, as he pulling her closer.

"What did you mean by getting carried away?" Mary Anne inquests and she is still kissing Percy's neck.

"I mean some intense snogging, and maybe a bit of hand roaming if you were up to it?" Percy replied, as he was smiling with a grin.

"The intense snogging yes, but the hand roaming not till next year, and it's not because I would not love to roam, but we have to set boundaries, you may be thirteen, but I am only eleven and that means boundaries, so we do not get carried away," Mary Anne replies, as she returns his smirk.

"How about just the intense snogging for tonight and we talk about boundaries tomorrow night after dinner, when we write to our parents, because all I want to do right now is snog your brains out," Percy replies moving his lips closer to hers.

"Then snog away, Mr. Weasley," Mary Anne replies locking her lips with his.

This snogging opportunity would have been an excellent for roaming. The two of them so closely on the chair locking lips, hands moving down the back of Mary Anne, and Percy's hair being messed up, but we all know that Mary Anne was right about one thing. Those boundaries were important for this couple because of the age difference but that did not mean that the occasional intense snogging sessions were not allowed. Like this one for example where one would take a breath as the partner would be kissing their neck, indicating that they wanted to get back into the action. They lasted all the way to prefects came down to make sure everyone was in bed.

The next morning Mary Anne awoke to her usual Katie and Leanne, shaking her bed telling her that she was going to be late for breakfast, but the truth was they just wanted to know how far Mary Anne and Percy had gotten to the previous night.

"Mary Anne, come on get up. It is time to dish the scoop for the roommates," Katie says, as Mary Anne eyes have just opened.

"Yeah, come on time to get up. We want information now," Leanne says, as she starts to shake the bed.

"Fine, I am up. What would you two like to know?" Mary Anne asks, as she gets out of bed.

"Let's start with what did your uncle tell you yesterday, and what kind of snogging you two got into last night," Katie replies, as she is getting dressed.

"Just wanted to warn us that the others do not know that we have been dating and that we are in major trouble when they find out, and if any funny business goes on that we will be in even more trouble, and we got into some extreme intensity snogging yesterday. Now I am going to go hop into the shower before going to meet him, for breakfast," Mary Anne replies, as she walks from the dorm into the showers.

She walks out ten minutes later already dressed in her uniform.

"So what are you two going to do about the family's thing?" Leanne asks, as she finishes placing her books into her bag.

"We are going to write them a letter, and a wait the howlers to come tomorrow. We are also going to talk about boundaries too," Mary Anne replies, as she places her bag on her shoulder.

"You and he are pretty gutsy writing to them. If it was me I would just wait for someone to rat us out, and pray to god that I was ship to another school," Katie replies.

"That is what the two of us are hoping I can either be sent to a little Convent outside of London, or Beauxbatons in Paris," Mary Anne replies, while she is walking down the stairs.

"Let us all hope that does not happen to you," Leanne replies, as they reach the bottom of the stairs. "I guess we will see you in the great hall because there is your boyfriend right now."

"See you girls later," Mary Anne replies as she walks over to Percy. "Good morning Percy." She then kisses him.

"Good morning," Percy says, pulling Mary Anne into his arms and kisses her. "Come on we have a long day of classes today."

They leave the common room and go into the great hall, for breakfast, like it is any other day, and not the day that may change their life forever. Today they would send the letter to their parents, and finally set boundaries between them. They would never figure out how much trouble or even how much this one day would affect the rest of their life.

They both had a normal day until it came time to send a letter and to set the boundaries. They had decided to have this little meeting out of anyone ears that could cause them any kind of trouble. They had chosen their usual spot down by the lake to do their activities.

They had just sat down, when they were really thinking did they want to get straight to work or did they want to snog for a bit before they started.

"Percy we could start snogging but then we would never finish what we are out here to do. So I am thinking if we get done our writing the letters, send them, and set the boundaries then we would have the rest of the night to snog," Mary Anne proposes.

"What if we start off by snogging, not knowing if we will ever be allowed to have a snogging session in the future, and then taking a snog break after each time we finished one of the things we must do," Percy re-proposes.

"We would still be wasting to opportunity to break this out in thirty minutes, which would then leave us the rest of the night to snog," Mary Anne recommends.

"Okay let's go with your idea. What is first on our list to complete?" Percy replies.

"How about we write the letters, then get Terin to send them, then set boundaries, and spend the rest of the night snogging," Mary Anne offers.

"Let's do it. So do we want the letters the same?" Percy asks.

"I do not know. If we write them the same they will think that one of us sent the letters or someone else did, but the same could be said if we decided to write them separately," Mary Anne replies wondering what they should do.

"That is what I was thinking so what if we do both write them the same about what has been going on but then we write the parts differently about how we have broken their hearts for lying," Percy says, still wondering what is going to happen to them.

"That is the best idea, so we could start off about how school has been normal, and then go into the secret and then we could finish with the whole apologize for all of the lying," Mary Anne states, while she is thinking that it was a good idea because the parents would just think that we are writing a normal letter.

"The plan is when the first read it that it is a normal letter and then as they read on, they will realize what the point of the letter is," Percy finally says.

"Exactly, so we can start writing about the school section, and then can work out the next part when that part is finished," Mary Anne says, as she is handing Percy a quill and roll of parchment.

"Let's get this done and over with, so we can go back to being us," Percy states.

They both write at least three or four inches worth about school before they come up with just telling their guardians that they realized last year that they needed each other in more then a friend way, so they decided that the best way for them to do this was to be allowed to go on being together and that is how their relationship had started. They finished their letters and watched as Terin took them away.

They started to talk about what they thought was acceptable for their relationship this year and each year after they would re-discuss these boundaries. For this year boundaries they had come up with that they were only allowed to go into an intense snogging with no hand roaming. Mary Anne was thinking that this was the best way not to get their guardians pissed at them anything more would get them into a lot of trouble. They never did want trouble they just wanted to be together, no matter what happen.

After all of the tasks at hand had finished they were able to continue their plans from the previous evening. Either one of them had not figured out if they would ever be allowed to do this after the Christmas holidays. They realized that they might only have a few more weeks if they were lucky. They knew that this could not just be the end of their relationship but this could also be the end of their friendship.

The rest of the few weeks before the break went normal. They had gotten a few letters from various people but nothing concerning the letters they had written their selves. They were now wondering if their parents were really cool with them and they forgot all about the lying. They really had no clue what to think anymore with the situation of the whole lying item about their parents, they knew that they would be disappointed but would they really care if it had made them happy, they were soon about to find out.


	6. The First Winter Semester

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Harry Potter characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Six: The First Winter Semester**

It the loveliest time of the year, and that is because it is the time for one semester to end and for another to begin. Unlike Muggle School's this would be the time of exams for semester and mid terms for those who are not, but for the students of Hogwarts it is time to hand in the first of three major assignments and time to write part one of three parts of a major exam. So it sort of like the two ideas combines together into one.

It was the last week of school before Christmas break, and before you could go for Christmas you had to hand in your assignments and write your tests. Single periods were now for handing in assignments and doubles were for the exams. Mary Anne and Percy had both gotten owls telling them that they could come home for the holidays or stay at school.

Mary Anne had remembered her promise to Tuggy, so she was going home for the holidays. Percy knew that it was the year that both of his older brothers would becoming home for the holidays, so he had also decided that he was going to go home for the holidays.

It was the lovely morning of Monday December 16th 2002, and that meant that it was the first day of end of term week, which means studding like no tomorrow like it had been for the last few weeks working you ass off for the end of term projects and for the end of term exam. Mondays were quite normal days just the usual teachers McGonagall, Hooch, Sprout, and Flitwick. The only problem with Mondays during the time of year is that they are all single periods so instead of writing tests on Monday, which does not have it's benefits, you have to hand in all of the assignments for the Flying, Herbology, and Charms, and to start off the day your double period of Transfiguration which meant first exam and it was the first thing in the morning.

The only class that you really did not have a double test period was flying instead, you had an assignment, written test and practical test, like every other class except the written and practical tests were split into two different days. The point is that it is a lot of work to do in a small amount of time. You had to finish eight major assignments, and study for sixteen tests (eight practical and eight written) which means you better be busting your ass off, if you want to stay at the top your class.

The first one that Mary Anne had to do was her Transfiguration exam, then she had a break, then she had her Flying project, then she had lunch, then she had her Herbology project, and then she had her Charms project. Mary Anne had awoken to the usual sound of Katie and Leanne laughing about how much they wished that they had a cute fourth year boyfriend to help them study during the exam time.

"Do you two ever shut up about that?" Mary Anne asked, as she was getting out of her bed.

"Sometimes, why do you ask?" Katie asks, while placing her Transfigurations items into her bag.

"For the last the four months that is the same thing that I have awaken to is the two of you talking about that. I do not see why you two do not just go and talk to some of them. I bet if you went that you two would be able to find an older boyfriend. Leanne, why do you not go talk to the a guy name Roger Davies he is a third year over in Ravenclaw, and Katie there is Oliver Wood in fourth year that is from Gryffindor," Mary Anne replies as she is getting ready for her shower.

"You know you might want to hurry up if we are going to make breakfast on time today," Leanne states, just as Mary Anne exits the room.

In ten minutes top, Mary Anne was back in the dorm room, dressed and hair done, and just went straight to her closet and pulled out a bag. She double checked the contents and then went down the stairs to see Katie and Leanne waiting for her.

"That did not take long," Katie states, as she is shocked on how quick Mary Anne can get ready in the morning and still look amazing.

"When you pre-set everything the night before you can be ready in ten minutes for class, and that is my secret, I always have everything ready the night before. I picked up ten different bags, when I was in Diagon Alley this fall. Three for double periods, three for single, two for studying, one for everything else, and the final bag is really small which holds only my flying stuff, which can fit into any other bag. So when I have a double period I packed one bag with the items I need for that class, and then I set the rest of the bags concluding to what I have. Today I have one double bag which I am carrying now for my double Transfigurations, next period it will just be a tiny bag for Flying and then one of the larger single bags for Charms, and Herbology. This way you are organized and you can get ready in a snap," Mary Anne replies as they are entering the Great Hall, where everyone is just is eating and studying.

Mary Anne and the girls see Percy wave to them. They all walk over and join him, and his two brothers.

"So is everybody ready for the last week before the holidays?" Fred asks, as they all take a seat.

"Are you two crazy, before we can enjoy the holidays we have to get finished all of these major components of the semester," Percy replies, as he is trying to finish studying for his Potions exam.

"Do you ever put a book down?" Mary Anne and the rest of the crew ask. Over the last few months they have all sort of founded a group.

They all started to hang out, and just be friends. Even the twins had learned to stop pranking Percy, unless he really deserved it. They had now hung out at matches together, study together, eat together, and even spend breaks together. Mary Anne had knowledge Roger Davies and Oliver Wood had developed a crush on Katie and Leanne, but were too afraid to come clean, but had told the twins, and Fred had told Mary Anne. Mary Anne may have had no prior knowledge to it but that did not mean that Percy had seen the eyes that had fallen between his two friends and the other two girls, but he had not seen the eyes that his younger brother Fred had been giving the same eyes to Mary Anne.

"Sometimes, but not right now I have to study for my double potions exam after breakfast. Do you not have a charms exam after breakfast?" Percy replies, as he is stating the final part of his reply he looks at Fred and George.

"We may, but we have realized that if you not over study for it that you can achieve anything," Fred replies, as he himself is wondering, where the hell that came from.

"If that is your philosophy on studying that would prove my point on why your grades are so low and mine are extremely high," Percy comes back with, while he is still staring at his book.

Mary Anne reaches over the table and grabs the book from in front of him and places it into her bag. She then continues eating; wondering how long to Percy will realize that he is just reading a blank piece of paper that has nothing what so ever on it.

"Hey what happen to my book?" Percy says, after five minutes of staring at the blank page.

"Percy what are you talking about?" Katie asks, looking up from her plate.

"My Potions book is missing, and has been replaced with a blank paper. Wait a minute for the last five minutes I have bee staring at a blank page," Percy replies, he was now wondering was he really that obsessed with his grades.

"Percy, are you sure you have not gone crazy?" Fred asks, he was now wondering if the stress had finally gotten to Percy.

Percy then hands him the blank sheet of paper, and the rest of the group burst into laughter.

"This is very not funny, so which one of the five of you took my Potions book?" Percy asks, as the anger in his voice is starting to rise.

"Percy, why would any of us actually take your book?" Fred asks, trying to hold back his laughter

"One of you would take it from your guys previous comment earlier about do I ever put a book down. So whoever took can I have it back because I need to get to class?" Percy replies, still not laughing.

"Percy, are you sure that it is not in your bag?" Katie asks, winking at Mary Anne.

"I am positive, how could it get from the table to my bag?" Percy comes back with, still very angry.

"A lavation charm, you do know that most students can do them before they are done their very first semester, so maybe you should check your bag again," George replies, not realizing that he knew something from his charm class.

Percy then picks up his bag, and there safe and sound is his Potions book, with all of his equipment. "Okay, so who did the charm?"

The bell had rung and Fred, George, Leanne, and Katie had dashed off to class. Mary Anne just picks up her bag and starts to walk down the hall.

"Mary Anne what do you know about this?" Percy asks, as he is wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Percy, why would I know who took your book?" Mary Anne replies, as she tries to speed up, but not realizing that Percy's hands are around her.

"I think you do because why would you be trying to get away, if you did not know anything?" Percy replies, as he is turning her around.

"I was not trying to get away, but get to class because I have an exam to write and perform and so do you?" Mary Anne replies, and then kisses him on the cheek and runs off to class.

Percy then speeds off to class, still wondering who took his book, and why would anyone want to take his book. He was trying to concentrate on his class work but it was a bit hard with the whole thing about the book appearing and disappearing, who and why would someone do this to him. Percy kept wondering this for the rest of the class.

* * *

Mary Anne had caught Percy leaving his Potions class from writing in his exams part of the final assessment for the term. She grabbed his hand a pulled him up the stair, down the history corridor and into an empty classroom.

"What is a matter?" Percy asks, as they enter the classroom.

"Nothing I just wanted to see you before you went back up to the common room, and you would be to busy running off to class to notice me," Mary Anne replies as she moves closer to him against the wall.

"Is that the only reason?" Percy asks, as he wraps his hands around her waist.

"No I wanted to know how your Potion exams went," Mary Anne comes back with, while she is trying not to go into snog mode.

"That not the reason, this is right here," Percy retorts, as he starts to kiss Mary Anne's neck.

"Okay, you are right. I wanted to be able to snog you before I had to go out into the cold weather," Mary Anne replies, trying not to moan with delight from his touch.

"Will I would love to, but I have to get my history stuff," Percy replies.

"One minute," Mary Anne replies, she then snaps her fingers and both of their bags change into their next class material. "How about now, can we make out?"

"Absolutely, we can now make out," Percy replies.

He then pulls Mary Anne into his arms and starts to kiss her. The two of them were in such a close and intense kiss that they did not even hear the door open. Mary Anne knew that this classroom did not have any classes in it today, but she did not count on Cedric, seeing her pull Percy into the classroom.

"Hem, hem," the voice came, from the door.

Mary Anne and Percy broke apart to see Cedric, with his arm crossed on his chest, looking like he was about to hex, them for snogging.

"Hi, Cedric," Mary Anne says in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Do you not remember officially warning you that if I caught you doing what you were just doing that there would be hell to pay?" Cedric asks, not even looking at Percy.

"You mean the owl, which came the day before term started?" Mary Anne asked.

"Yes that owl and I remembered it saying that if I found you doing this that it would be hell to pay, and that you had been warned. So you two should give me a reason, not to start hexing, or worse write to Andromeda? I know that she is cool with this, but snogging during break in that kind of intensity. I believe that you will earn a one way ticked to Beauxbatons," Cedric replies, looking even angrier then usual.

"How about that it is none of your business what I and your cousin are doing during our break," Percy comes back with, as he picks up his bag and grabs Mary Anne's hand.

"How about it is, because I am supposed to make sure that she spends her time doing her work and not making out with you constantly, and so Andromeda does not send her away; I was given that job by Dora, and she said that this was the only way to that Andromeda would not send her away. So yeah it is my business," Cedric replies angrily, and is looking like he is going to hex Percy.

"Cedric, we were not doing anything wrong, so what is the true problem with all this," Mary Anne replies, with her hand still in Percy's.

"Let's just hope that Andromeda does not catch you two like that, or else their will be no more Mary Anne here at Hogwarts," Cedric replies, as he walks out of the classroom and shuts the door.

"I would really like to know what his problem is with us seeing each other," Percy replies, as he pulls Mary Anne closer to him against the wall.

"He hates the idea of me going out with someone that is older then him, someone who is the same age as Chris is supposed to be, and someone who he considers as a friend," Mary Anne replies, as she looks up at Percy.

"So how far did we get before Cedric came in. If we are now able to get back to it, before our before break ends, if that is even possible," Percy replies, as he leaning down.

"How you stop talking and we can probably finish before the break ends, if we have no more interruptions." Mary Anne says.

She then locks her lips with Percy's before he can say another word. They would have been able to go at it for twenty minutes if Cedric had not enter the classroom, but now they only had fifteen minutes to go at it, before they had to get to class. They of course had resumed their usual activity level when the bell had rung and they had both separated for the rest of the day.

* * *

Mary Anne and Percy had kept their snogging session's a little lower key, so they did not have to repeat the incident with Cedric all over again, she would seriously not have to do that again. It finally came to Friday, the best day of the week concluding to most people say, but this Friday was the start to their two weeks off of school and being patrolled by Professor Snape. All teachers were stuck staying at school during the school year holidays, which meant that Mary Anne would not be spending one day of her two weeks off with Professor Snape, belittling about her boyfriend, or even about her grades.

Now only if she could not get all of that with either her aunt or uncle, or one of her cousins. The best part was that she was happy that Andromeda was cool with them except the lying part, but that would mean that she would be fine with the lying when the fact that Mary Anne was finally happy, and had a reason to smile each morning.

This lovely Friday December 20th, was the day that all students that were going home for the holidays were going to board the train, and would be on their way home for the holidays and they would return to school on Sunday January 6th, 2003. Mary Anne had just finished packing her trunk with everything that she needed for the break, which in her case included no school books, and was now on her way to go down a join Percy, Fred, George, Lee, and Cedric, at the Great Hall to begin their adventure home. They were the only ones that they knew that were going home from the Gryffindor House, Katie and Leanne, said that they were going to stay and explore the school, because a good portion of the students were going home. They were hoping that they would find some kind of short cut, from the Common room, to the Potion Dungeon.

They all went there way out of the school, onto the carriages, down into Hogsmeade, and onto Hogwarts Express, where Percy and Mary Anne went off to their compartment, hoping that this time they would not be disturbed. They were thinking that would never happen as long as they were still together or were still going to school, they seemed to wish for just one normal train ride like any other couple that did not have the biggest and the sneakiest families, that were all attending school. They also shortly realized that their life as they knew it would never be the same.

They realized this because the more the two of them were able to spend alone time the more that their feelings for each other, and there hormones would be kicking in.

Mary Anne could not believe that everything that she had to go through Percy was always by her side. She could never imagine life without him. She just knew that every curve ball that life sent at her, she some how knew that everything was going to be okay.

Just like it was one Mary Anne dad's best friend Tammy Bussey, which did the same for her dad and her family came in to surprise Mary Anne for New Years.

Mary Anne had been sitting at the breakfast table with her uncle Ted, having their usual breakfast conversation.

"So Mary Anne, what is on your agenda for today?" Ted Tonks asked, his eleven year old niece, as they were eating breakfast.

"I was thinking that I would tidy up my room, and then maybe if I had time go over to the Weasley's to hang out with Percy, probably listen to a few stories from Charlie or Bill, and then come home for dinner, and go to bed early. What is on you agenda for today?" Mary Anne asked as she was making herself as bowl of fruit.

"I was going to go pick up a few of our guest for the New Years party, tomorrow. Then I and Andromeda were going to go out for dinner, and then we were going to come home and start to set up for the party tomorrow night. Do you know what Dora is doing today?" Ted asked, as Mary Anne had placed him a bowl of fruit in front of him.

"I think she said that she was going to go over to the Lupin's to personally invite them to the party, cause she wanted an excuse to see Remus. So let get this straight no one is going to be home all day?" Mary Anne stated, as she took her spot at the kitchen counter.

"I believe so. Andromeda and Tuggy are going to pick up party supplies, Dora said that she had to go get her schedule and invite a few of her friends from the Ministry. Like I said I have to go pick up some of the guests that will be staying here for the next week. So if you wanted to you and Percy could just stay here and watch a movie, because you must be here when out honored guests arrive, but no fooling around," Ted warned, as he got up and placed his bowl in the sink.

"Uncle Ted, I am only eleven what kind of fooling around would I get into, the occasional intense snog, yeah and that is about it," Mary Anne said, as she got up and placed her bowl in the sink, and turned on the water and started to do the breakfast dishes.

"I know you, but you know how I feel about fourteen year olds, especially when they are males. They are filled with hormones and stuff like that," Ted said, as he was getting ready for the arrival of their guests.

"Come on, uncle Ted, you know that Percy is half the time more mature then Charlie, plus how can you not just trust me," Mary Anne replies, as she puts away the dishes.

"Good point, Mary Anne so did you invite any of your friends to the party?"

"Yeah, Katie Bell, and Leanne Jenkins, no matter they were already coming because Katie's older brother Kevin is coming because him and Dora are friends, and Leanne's older brother Larry is coming because him and Dora are friends. Plus I know Oliver and Olivia Wood, which are coming because of Cedric and Dora, and Roger Davies another friend of Cedric. I just want to see what might happen between Olivia and Kevin, because they have not seen each other since the day they graduated with Dora from Hogwarts."

"Why do you want to see what might happen between them?"

"I want to see what happens between the two of them because, they may both work at the Ministry, but they were a couple at Hogwarts, that used to mess around a lot and the last thing that Katie remembers is that it was two weeks before graduation, and Olivia came up to Kevin and told him that she was two weeks pregnant, and Kevin told her that she have an abortion or give it up for adoption. Olivia told him that she wanted to keep their unborn child. Kevin and Olivia fought all the way up to graduation, when she told her parents that she was pregnant and that Kevin was the father, and he does not want to keep the unborn child, he suggested that she either put it up for adoption or she aborts her pregnancy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wood were not to happy about the idea of this, so they went over and had a chat with the Mr. and Mrs. Bell, who had no clue this is what was going on. So, they came to the agreement that they would allow Olivia to keep her baby boy, who is named Maury, and is eight years old, and that Kevin and Olivia would decide what they were going to do about this problem, but getting a rid of the child was not an option. So they broke up, and Oliver and Olivia have been taking care of him ever since, and they decided that in three years that he will be going to Beauxbatons, so that Kevin who wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts would not have been anywhere near his son. That is why I want to see what the two of them are going to do when they see each other. Do you know if Maury is coming along?"

"I do not know if he is coming along, but I hope that no one will be fighting when the party is going on. Well I get to get off to the airport. Stay out of trouble now, since Dora, Tuggy, and Andromeda are out."

Just as Ted was finishing his sentence Percy had appeared in the fireplace, carrying trays of some sort.

"Hi, Mr. Tonks, how is your day going?" Percy said, as still trying to balance trays, as Mary Anne comes over and takes a few off of his tall pile.

"Pretty good, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ted. How is your day going?" Ted said, as he took a few off of him pile and places them on the counter.

"Sorry Ted, pretty good, just running these over for my mom," Percy says, as he places the rest of the pile on the counter.

"Will she had perfect timing, because I am on my out and Mary Anne was about to be here all alone. So now you can keep her company. Well, I will see you two later; I have a few people to pick up," Ted says, as he walks over to the coat rack and picks up his coat.

"No clue on the identity of who these people are?" Mary Anne asks, as she is placing the trays in the fridge.

"Nope, you have to wait and see. Bye and stay out of trouble," Ted says, as he leaves the house.

"Fiddlesticks," Mary Anne says, as she finishes placing the trays in the fridge.

"What was that all about?" Percy asks, as he sits at the counter.

"Ted is going to pick a few guests for the party, and they have come from out of country and he will not tell me who they are?" Mary Anne replied, as she walked over to the couch.

Percy gets up from his seat and walks over to her and grabs a spot next to her and says, "Well maybe it's a late Christmas present, and they do not want to ruin the surprise."

"What do you know about the subject?" Mary Anne asked, as she moved over and sat on his lap.

"I know nothing on this subject. So, how many other kids are they're going to be here?" Percy replied, trying to change the subject, well he was wrapping his hands around his girlfriend's waist.

"Lets see Cedric, Roger Davies, Oliver and Olivia Wood, Katie and Kevin Bell, Leanne and Larry Jenkins; Lee Jordan, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny Weasley, you, me, and I do not know if Maury Wood is coming or not," Mary Anne says, as she looks deep into Percy eyes.

"Are you telling me that both Olivia and Kevin are going to be in the same area tomorrow night?" Percy asked, as he was running his hands down Mary Anne's small back.

"Yup, that is what I am telling you. I thought we had discussed the no hand roaming rule a couple of times," Mary Anne says, as she places Percy's hand on her lap.

"Sorry could not help my hands. So what do you want to do till someone comes home?" Percy asks, as he puts his hands back on her waist.

"I don't know; we could go make out in my room, go watch a movie in the entertainment room," Mary Anne said, as he started to play with Percy's hair.

"Well, do you know how long your uncle will be gone for?" Percy asks, as he pulls Mary Anne closer to him.

Just as they were about to kiss the telephone started to ring. Mary Anne got up and picked it up.

"Hello Tonks estate, how can I help you?" Mary Anne said, as she walked back over to Percy and took her spot.

"It's Uncle Ted, I wanted to warn you that I will be home with the guests in fifteen minutes, Dora will be home in twenty, and Tuggy and Andromeda will be home in twenty-five," Ted says, as he is loading the car with luggage.

"Got… it… Uncle… Ted," Mary Anne says, as she is trying to keep her cool as Percy was kissing her neck.

"Mary Anne, is everything okay there?" Ted asks, starting to wonder if it was a good idea to leave those two alone.

"Yeah… Uncle… Ted… just… having… a… bit… of… bad… connection… is… all," Mary Anne says, as she was now starting to enjoy Percy warm lips along the side of her neck.

"Well, I will let you go then, and a warning to you and Mr. Weasley, you two may not want to be caught making out in a intense mode, when we arrive, or else you two may be embarrassed for life. Do you understand?" Ted says, as he starts the car.

"I… completely… understand. Well… I… guess, I… will… just… talk… to… you… when… you… get… here, bye for now," Mary Anne says, as she hangs up.

"So, what was that about?" Percy asks, like he did nothing wrong.

"That was my uncle, and he knew I was lying. He also said that he will be here in fifteen, Dora in twenty, and Tuggy and Andromeda in twenty-five, and I am guessing you heard the warning," Mary Anne says, as she was pulling Percy up the stairs towards her room.

"Yes, I heard it. So any idea on whom they could be?" Percy asks, as they enter Mary Anne's room.

"Let's see, Grandma Vanderaa, Nana and Papa Creighton; Aunt Tammy, Uncle Scotty, Mike, Aaron, and Nikki, or maybe Aunt Mary, Uncle Rob, Rory and Rowan. They are the only people I could think of," Mary Anne says, as her and Percy lay down on her bed.

"Any hopes on who it could be?" Percy asks, as he starts to kiss Mary Anne's neck again.

"Hoping it could Aunt Tami, and her lot, because I have not seen them since the March Break of the year you went started Hogwarts," Mary Anne replies, as she starts placing kisses on his neck.

"Cool, so how about we end this conversation, and do what we came up here to do?" Percy asks, as he moans with delight from the touch of Mary Anne.

"The best idea, you have had in a long time," Mary Anne says, as she catches his lips before he can say another word.

* * *

Ted was more then happy with the traffic, which meant that they would be there quicker then the fifteen minutes that he told Mary Anne.

"So did you all have a good flight?" Ted asked the group, as they are pulling out of the airport.

"It was pretty good. I never did imagine that England looked this beautiful," Tammy Bussey replied; she had beautiful brown hair and blue eyes, with a hint of green in them.

"I rather enjoyed it. I never have seen the ocean looked so beautiful and clear," Nicole (Nikki) Bussey replied; she had died her hair an auburn color, but her beautiful hazel eyes still looked amazing with her hair color, she was just a year older then Mary Anne, she was the same age as Fred and George.

"I think it is the best flight that I have in a long time," Michael (Mike) Bussey replied; he had brown hair, with green eyes, he was just five years older then Mary Anne.

"I have to agree with Mike, to bad that dad could not come along," Aaron Bussey replied; he had brown hair, and blue eyes, he was just three years older then her, he was the same age as Chris and Percy.

"I have to agree with my cousins it was a nice flight, thank you for inviting me Ted," Riven says, with his magenta spiked hair, and baby blue eyes.

"Riven how many times have myself, my wife or my daughter say that you are welcome to join us whenever you wish. Your sister has missed you so much that she will be more than thrilled to see you. That is rather sad about Scotty not being able to tag along. Mary Anne would have been happy to see Scotty again, but she will still be happy that you could all come and celebrate the rest of her break with her. I can say that I do not think that her boyfriend will be too happy though," Ted replied, as they enter the not so busy streets of London.

"When did Mary Anne get a boyfriend?" Tammy asked; this was they first time she had heard about this.

"Who is he? How long have they been going out?" Nikki asked; she had never heard of this.

"How old is he? How long have they known each other?" Mike asked; he was just as confused as the rest of the family.

"Did her family know him before they died? Was he a friend of Chris?" Aaron asked; wondering what would Chris be doing if he found out.

"Why I have not heard about this? She usually tells me everything in her letters," Riven said.

"Let see to answer you question Tammy, Mary Anne has been dating this guy since the end of last summer. To answer Nicole's questions he is Percy Weasley and they have been going out for a year and some odd months, and do you like to be called Nikki or Nicole. To answer Michael's questions he has just turned fourteen, and they have know each other since the time she was sixteen months, and do you like to be called Mike or Michael. Finally to answer Aaron's questions, yes her family did know him, he is the third oldest of Molly and Arthur's children, and once upon time when they were really little Chris and him were friends. Lastly to answer Riven's question you know my wife's rules about your sister dating, and how you trusted him to not fall for her would probably be why she did not tell you," Ted replied, as he turned onto his street.

"I like to be called Nikki," Nikki replied, as she was still wondering why Mary Anne had not told her about this.

"I like to be called Mike," Mike replied, as he wondered why Cedric had let this happen.

"Okay well here we are, and I thought I give you a heads up, that Nymphadora likes to be called either Dora, or Tonks," Ted said, as he pulled into the drive way.

They all got out and took their luggage out of the car. Ted had ushered them to the door way, and allowed them into his house.

* * *

Mary Anne and Percy were in such and intense snogging session, that they had heard the door open or shut, or even the fact that Ted had called their names.

Ted was now showing the group where they would be sleeping. They all entered the rooms just to place their luggage in the room. Then Ted took them on a tour of the house. He thought that he would keep Mary Anne's room till last hoping that she would not loose track of time.

They had finished the tour.

"Okay well, if you guys want to surprise Mary Anne, and probably Percy, you guys can go upstairs to her room, which is the one across from Tammy, and Nikki's room," Ted said, as he was pulling out some components of dinner, so there would be less work for Tuggy.

"You are sure that she will not mine," Nikki asks, as she and her brothers are on the way to the stairs.

"Not at all, she was warned fifteen minutes in advance, that we would be here. That was seventeen minutes ago."

"So how about we go and surprise her then, I have not seen my sister in years," Riven says.

"Cool, come on guys lets go," Mike says, as they start to climb the stairs.

They get to the top of the stairs when Nikki says, "Do you think that we should knock or just go right in?"

"Well, Ted did say that she was warned, so why not just go straight in? Agree?" Mike said, as he looked for the approval of his younger siblings. They had all raised their hands in approval.

"Well then it is decide, on the count of three we will let Riven yell surprise and then follow his lead," Aaron said, as he was happy that he was the one that finally go to make a plan.

"One… two… three…" Riven said, as he opened the door and yelled, "SURPRISE!!!! Are you happy to see me, sis?"

"SURPRISE!!!! Are you happy to see us again cuz," the rest called from behind him.

Percy had rolled off of Mary Anne, and she looked up from her bed and saw her three older cousins and her older brother with giant smirks on their face.

"Hey guys, how long have you been standing there?" Mary Anne asks, as her and Percy faces are pitched red with mortification.

"Just about two minutes, but we have been here for now about five minutes," Nikki says, as she sees her two brothers and Riven looking like they are going to kill Percy.

The six of them then hear the door open again and close.

"How about you guys all go down stairs and meet Dora and we will be down in a few minutes," Mary Anne says, as she is looking like she is going to die of humiliation.

"Okay, but hurry up we have missed you," Nikki says, as she pushes her brothers and Riven out of her room.

"I have missed you three too, and especially you Riven" Mary Anne says, as she then turns to Percy. "I thought you were keeping track of the time?"

"Sorry, must have caught in the intensity. So how dead are we, and since when do you have a brother?" Percy asks, as he and Mary Anne get up and exited the room.

"We are not dead. He is actually my half brother. You on other hand, I give you no guarantees," Mary Anne says, as they walk down the hallway to the stairs.

"Why do I not have any guarantees?" Percy says, as they walk down the stairs.

Mary Anne stops him half way down, "Mike is older then you, Aaron is the same age, and Riven is younger then you. You still remember how Cedric felt about the two of us together and he is only older then me. Now we have two more cousins and a brother that are older then me and a cousin is older then you by two years, the other older cousin then you by a few measly months, and a brother younger then you by a few measly months. Would you give yourself any guarantees?"

Percy turns to look at her. "No, I would not, and why does your family have this thing with age difference?"

"It's not just that, Chris and Mike and Aaron were all really tight, before he died, so they are more like two older brothers then friendship cousins. Then you add in Riven who is my brother, who trusted you to not fall in love with me. They feel like Cedric has let them down, like they now have to take control. They probably also know that once upon a time that the two of you were friends."

"Okay now I get it, but you do know that they will not kill if they have the chance?"

"I don't think that they will, but they may want your word that you will…" Mary Anne starts laughing, before she can finish the comment.

"They may want my word that I will… what?" Percy asks, as he is getting frustrated.

"They may want your word that you will never take my purity as long as we are dating. They are sort of really religious as much as the Malfoy's hate non-pure bloods," Mary Anne says, as she starts to walk down the rest of the stairs.

"You are kidding, right?" Percy says, as stops walking, and not believing the comment.

"Yeah, I was, but that is how protective they are of me," Mary Anne says, as they enter the entrance way, and walk over to the kitchen.

"Wow that reminds me of how protective I and my brothers are of Ginny," Percy says, as they walk across the living room.

"See their problem now?" Mary Anne says, as they walk across the dinning room.

"Yeah, I guess I owe Cedric an apology."

"I guess you do. So are you ready to meet the gang."

"I am as ready as I will ever be," Percy says, as they walk into the kitchen and see that Tuggy and Andromeda are home also.

"Aunt Tammy, I have not seen you in like a year and half," Mary Anne says, as she hugs her aunt Tammy.

"I know you seem to be busy all of a sudden," Tammy replies, as she returns the hug.

"Well you know school and life in general. Well I think that everybody here needs to be introduced so, Percy this is my Aunt Tammy, my older cousin Mike, my older cousin Aaron, and my older cousin Nikki, and my older brother Riven. Aunt Tammy, Mike, Aaron, Riven and Nikki this is my boyfriend Percy Weasley," Mary Anne says, as she makes a hand a gesture to each person as she says his or her name.

"It is nice to meet you all. I would love to stay but I got to get home. So I guess I will see you all tomorrow," Percy says, as he shakes everyone hands.

"It was nice to meet you too, and we will be happy to see you tomorrow," Tammy says, as the two of them exit the kitchen.

"That was not that bad. Let's see how it pans out tomorrow. See you around five?" Mary Anne asks, as she walks Percy over to the fireplace.

"Yeah, and I am so coming with the twins, and Lee," Percy jokes, as he kisses Mary Anne goodbye, and uses the Floo network to get home.

Mary Anne then goes and enters the kitchen, where she can see four angry and disappointed faces. She takes her spot at the counter and says, "Okay, quiz away, what you would like to know about him, or about us, or about his family, or about me? I am an open book for your knowledge."

"Let us see where should we start, I have no clue about where to start since I am so angry with you. Mike why do you not start us off," Riven says, with his face beat red in anger.

"I'll give it a whirl, when were you thinking about telling us that you now have a boyfriend?" Mike asks, in an uptight voice tone.

"Around the same time that I was going to tell everyone else but, that sort of got off speed by about a year and a few weeks," Mary Anne replies, trying to projected the message that she did not mean to do this on purpose.

"So you were lying about the relationship for over a year? What made you finally tell the truth? Did someone told on the two of you and then you had to come clean?" Aaron asked, in a not better tone then his older brother.

"Yes, we were lying. We finally could not just take not being able to walk down the halls hand in hand, and so we knew that we could no longer lie. No one told on us, Uncle Severus wanted to, and so did Cedric, and Percy's twin brothers, but we were able to convince them not to tell, that we wanted to tell them," Mary Anne replies, still trying to projected the message that she did not mean to do this on purpose.

"So let me get this straight, you two lie, and then come clean, and you two are still together?" Nikki asked, as she and her family is still confused more then they had been in years.

"Pretty much, yes that is the story. Of course you three forgot the sixty-four days worth of community involvement due before our three year anniversary to be done only during breaks and not at same jobs," Mary Anne says, getting angrier with each comment.

"Anything else you would like to add so we have all the facts before we judge this whole relationship for what it is," Riven asks, still as angry as before.

"You also did not include the fact that I have never been happier since the day that I lost everyone, so sorry if life just got a bit happier," Mary Anne says, as she exits the kitchen and walks back up to her room.

"You guys are not the only ones, which have a problem with the two of them going out. She has had to justify her relationship with Cedric, Severus, and the entire school from both her and his year. She thought that you guys would understand how we did, that this has made her happier then she has been in many months. The last time I saw her smile for a long period of time was when you guys spent that summer about two years ago, or maybe few days before and after when she hung out during the break. She thought that you guys would understand what this meant to her. Do not think that she did not see the looks that you two were giving him and her. I think the only one that she thinks that actually understands are Tammy, and Nikki. Riven, Mike and Aaron, you two made her feel like she did when Cedric found out and wanted to kill her and him. You three have to give him a chance or this stay is going to be painful. So I am now going to make sure that she is okay," Tonks says, as she tries to explain why Mary Anne acted the way she did.

"No, why do you not let me and Nikki, see if she is okay, since she is not mad at the two of us," Tammy says, as she and Nicole got up, and they walked up the stairs and knocked on Mary Anne's door.

"Tonks, I do not want to talk, so just go away," Mary Anne says, not evening opening the door to see who it is.

"Mar It is me and Nikki," Tammy says, as she slowly opens the door.

"Come on in, if you dare," Mary Anne says, as she waves her hand, and her door opens slowly.

"Hey kiddo, so what was that all about?" Tammy asks, as she enters the room.

"Nothing really, just being reminded of the time that Cedric caught us in a classroom and him wanting to kill the two of us," Mary Anne replies, as she sits at her desk writing something.

"When did Cedric catch the two of you?" Nikki asks, as she looks over Mary Anne's shoulder to see what she was writing.

"It was a week ago, right during the first day of finals," Mary Anne replies, as she continues to scribble down on the parchment in front of her.

"How did, he know what you were doing, did someone tell him, or did he just follow you when you thought that you two were being careful," Tammy asks, as she is also trying to see what she is writing.

"He just followed us into the classroom, thinking that we were going to get ourselves into trouble, which he was wrong of course," Mary Anne says, as she finishes writing the parchment.

"Will maybe from now on you should always watch were you are going and who is following you," Nikki says, as she reads the letter that Mary Anne is sending to two people named Katie and Leanne.

"If we did that every time we would never be able to make out," Mary Anne replies, as she rolls up the parchment.

"Why do you say that?" Tammy asks, as Mary Anne walks over to her pet owl, and fastens the letter to his ankle, before her owl flew out of the window.

"I say this, because all the time you have someone, like Fred, George, Cedric, Severus or worst of all Miss. Clearwater," Mary Anne replies, as she watches Terin take off into flight.

"Who is Miss. Clearwater your head of house?" Nikki asks, as she watches Mary Anne from sitting on her bed.

"No worse. She is this insane girl from Percy's year that is completely in love with him, and tries to flirt with him constantly," Mary Anne says, as she walks over and sits back at her desk.

"Wow, she seems like a complete stalker. Does she not care that he is with you?" Nikki asks, as both girls have not realized that Tammy has left the girls alone to talk.

"She's does not care about anyone but her self, she is a spoiled little brat that everyone can not stand, except for her click."

"What click? Who would want to hang out with her?"

"The Asian population in her house, she trains girls to be just like her. Like for instance Cho Chang, is this girl that is crazy in the same as she is with Percy, with Cedric, and it is driving him crazy?"

"You have to be kidding me. Wow I should really come and follow you around and see what life is like at Hogwarts."

"You should it really is fun, once you get used to the moving staircases, and the moving portraits."

"Wait a minute. I thought that you and Percy have been going out for more then a year. How come you did not tell us when you came for our March Break last year?" Tammy asks, as she looked at all of the pictures sitting on Mary Anne's bookshelf, some were magical pictures others were non-magical pictures.

"I did not tell you because, I knew that Mike and Aaron were listening to every word I said and that they for sure tell Andromeda what I had been up to. Then I would have not only gotten myself into trouble but also Percy," Mary Anne replies, as she pulls out a giant bound book and hands it to her aunt and cousin who are looking at all of her pictures.

"Did you take all of these?" Nikki asks, as she and her mom flip through the book.

"The ones that do not have me in them, and the ones that are taking before I turned four, are the only ones that I did not take. I sort of pick it up after Grandma Vanderaa sent me that camera, and uncle Lucius got me one for Christmas the year after my parents died. I add new ones every year, some are from school, some are from just parties like the one tomorrow tonight, some are from summers of being bored, and some our just random pictures." Mary Anne replies as she watches them flip through the book.

"Well these are really good. Betty loves it when you send her pictures of how life is going here. You should really go visit here, she is really missing you," Tammy says, as she crosses a picture that she took of Scott, Betty (Grandma Vanderaa), and Mary Anne.

"I can probably go see her this summer or maybe the one after that but I am not a hundred percent sure when I can go see her. Nikki, were you serious about coming and following me around Hogwarts?" Mary Anne asked as she looked over at her cousin.

"Yeah why are you asking?" Nikki replied, looking at her cousin as confused as ever.

"I was asking because I just remembered that we do not have March Break, and you guys do, so I could ask Professor Dumbledore if you could come hang during that week," Mary Anne replied, as both her and her cousin looked at her aunt Tammy.

"I do not see why not as long as you can find someone for Riven, Mike and Aaron to pal around with, and they are cool with it. I think that Riven would really like to know where you are going to school and the people you have met through the magical world," Tammy replied, seeing the happiest smile appear on her daughter and niece's faces.

"Will Mike and Aaron will probably get along with Fred and George Weasley, who are Percy's twin brothers, Riven will probably get along with their best friend Lee Jordan, so if we introduce them all tomorrow I am pretty sure that they will love the idea of coming and hanging out the week with us. I know that Dumbledore usually never has a problem with relatives coming and following around students," Mary Anne said, as she walked around her room, like she was looking for something.

"Mar, what are you looking for," Nikki finally asks.

"I am looking for a package of papers that your mom will need to fill out and something for Riven that he wanted me to pick up forever ago, and not to mention his Christmas present," Mary Anne says, as she continues to search her room.

"Are these the papers you were talking about Mary Anne," Tammy asks, as she holds up a package of papers with the Hogwarts symbol on the front page.

"Yes those are them, I believe that there are four sets there, I probably should send Riven's set to his mothers if he agrees to come. Now where is his package and present I was just about to send them to him," Mary Anne says as she continues to search.

"Actually I will just fill out Riven's since he is living with me and the kids since his mother passed away last month," Tammy says, picking up a pen and filling the sheets out.

"What Riven never told me that she passed away or the fact that she was sick," Mary Anne replies.

"She was killed in a hover bike accident, and he probably did not know how to tell you that she had passed away, just like you did not know how to tell him about you and Percy," Nikki says, helping her mom fill out forms.

"That is completely different in more ways than one; Riven would have killed Percy because he left him the job of protecting me for him, not dating me. Riven knows that I understand losing a parent better than anyone," Mary Anne replies.

"You know how Riven is dear. Any luck on finding what you were looking for," Tammy asks, almost finish filling out the sheets.

"Yes I have found it right here, I must have forgot that I had placed it here. Do you think that I can offer it to him as a peace offering," Mary Anne asks, as she pulled out two medium size boxes stacked on top of each other.

"You could try since he was first in the room, and my brothers are not directly the ones that you should be worried about," Nikki says.

"I think that we will go and talk my sons into going to Hogwarts and you can sit up here and talk to Riven and given him his peace offer and try to talk him into going to Hogwarts," Tammy says, and then exits with Nikki.

They walk down the stairs into the kitchen, and see Riven, Mike, and Aaron into a conversation with Ted.

"Riven, your sister would like to talk to you about a few things, but before you go Mary Anne was wondering if you three would like to join her at Hogwarts for your March Break and see how life at Hogwarts is different from your life," Tammy asks as her Nikki sit down next to Tonks.

"I think that would be a lovely idea Mom. What do you think Aaron," Mike says, perking up.

"I agree with Mike, Mom. How about you Riven?" Aaron says, also perking up.

"I guess I agree with them. Am I allowed to go see Mary Anne now, Aunt Tammy?" Riven says, as he is standing up.

"Yes you are more than happy to go see her, and will you hand her these forms then," Tammy says, handing the pile of papers to Riven.

"I will," Riven says, as he takes the stacks and walks up the stairs. He knocks on the door this time and waits for an answer before entering her room this time.

"Come on in Riven," Mary Anne calls as the door swings open.

"Nice to see that you have your telekinesis under control finally, because I remember last time you tried that. Where would you like me to put these papers down?" Riven asks, as he enters the room.

"You can put them down on the table right there, and give me a hug," Mary Anne says, as Riven places the forms down, walks over to Mary Anne and gives her a giant bear hug.

"I missed you so much, but I totally did not want to see that," Riven says, as he lets go of his sister.

"You were never supposed to see that believe me. You try explaining to your best friend turned boyfriend that the person who just caught you making out is also your half brother that you have never mentioned to him, and wants you to join another school during his last year at Hogwarts, and has to keep it a secret from him. Believe me you two were never supposed to meet," Mary Anne says as she sits on her bed.

"I can now see why we were never suppose to meet, but now we have and maybe we can make this work for this best. So I thought I heard from down stairs that you had a peace offering for me," Riven said, with a smile on his face.

"Yes I do, and I guess its more of a surprise and a late Christmas present, and the favor that you asked for so here it is," Mary Anne replied, pushing the two boxes towards her older brother.

"Thank you very much," Riven says, as he pulls away the wrapping paper and digs into the two boxes wonder what they could contain. In the first contained the set of books he had wanted to read on the ability to fly around the world using different magical objects. There was a book for every magical flying object you could think of, and in the other box was a giant warrior figurine. The figurine had perplexed Riven; he did not collect figurines so why would Mary Anne have bought him one.

"You are actually going to like this figurine, more than you can imagine. It has a special ability that you are going to love," Mary Anne says, as she picks up the figurine out of the box and places it out on the floor.

Right in front of Riven's eyes the figurine grew to Riven's size and withdrew a long sword, with a phanto sai with a mace. Riven's eyes light up a million times better when he sees this, he then turns around and gives Mary Anne and extremely large bear hug, that makes her gasp for air before he lets go and says, "I love it."

"So how about we take it outside and see who is better you or the figurine as you were calling it, come on we can go get Mike and Aaron and see what they think of the new training device," Mary Anne says, as her air supply returns to her.

"What are we waiting for?" Riven asks, as he is already out of her room.

Mary Anne packs up the present and races to catch up with her brother. When she catches up to him, himself, Mike, and Aaron are already out in the back yard getting ready to destroy the new training device, Tammy and Nikki are wondering what all of the fuss is about, but truly just want to see what the figurine can do.

Mary Anne places the toy down on the ground and before everyone eyes it again grows to Riven size and withdraws it weapons. Mary Anne slowly steps away from the figurine and back into the house with Tammy and Nikki and leaves the boys to play with their new toy.

"That should keep them entertain for a while," Tammy says, as she returns to her spot at the table.

"Let us just hope that no one will get hurt from playing with it," Andromeda says, as she looks at the boys from the window.

"Do not worry Aunt Andromeda it is perfectly safe, it is design to train you to block hits, if you get hit then it will draw a dot on you for where you were hit, and it will keep attacking you until it hits the same spot twice, and then it will restart it self, and erase all marks from the person it was previously fighting and move on to a new target," Mary Anne says, as she takes her usual spot at the counter.

"Are you telling me then that it will not kick their butts so they are down on the ground wanting mercy?" Nikki asks, as she is hoping that her brothers get their butts kicked.

"Eventually it will, but not for now. It grows with the skills of the trainee, so as their skills grow so will the trainer till the can complete the entire training routine which should take them a few years to do. Of course that is what the package said, but we are talking about Riven so it may take a lot less time for him, but Mike and Aaron might be longer than a few years," Mary Anne says, as she looks at her brother and cousins who are enjoying the new found entertainment.

"Are we sure that it we should really trust them with that thing, they could end up being able to kick our butts with it," Tonks asks as she watches the boys take turns trying to defeat it.

"Tonks they will do no such thing because they forget that if they were to try it all I would have to is to direct my telekinesis towards them and they would be hanging upside down by the ankles before they could say 'I'," Mary Anne says as she takes a seat at the table.

"Good point, but that does not help the rest of us," Nikki says also grabbing a seat.

"Just call me and the second I get a free moment I will race over there and hang them by their ankles," Mary Anne says.

"That is a good point and all but what about school how are you going to disappear for about ten minutes and then reappear. Some people might get suspicious of what you are doing," Nikki points out.

"Yeah well people have had their bad luck with spreading rumors any way, plus people know that I am off limit of making fun of or trying to spread a rumor because they would not like their potions class much after this," Mary Anne says as she sees Tuggy trying to pull out a large container to big for her and races over to help her.

"Thank you Mary Anne," Tuggy says as Mary Anne places the container on her work table.

"No problem Tuggy how was your day," Mary Anne asks as she resumes her seat next to her aunt.

"It was okay, just busy picking up things here and there and double checking all of the invites and stuff like that," Tuggy replies.

"That seems like the usual day in the life of planner of a giant party the next day," Mary Anne replies.

"That's the truth," Tonks says as they continue to talk away.

"Ready for the party," Mary Anne questions as her and Nicole are getting ready.

"Yup, as ready as I'll ever be," Nicole says.

"Do not worry, you greet, drink, eat, dance and dismiss," Mary Anne says.

"In that order," Nicole asks.

"The middle ones are usually changed around a lot of the times," Mary Anne says as she gives a twirl.

"Perfect," Andromeda says beaming, "let's go our guests will be here any moment."

The girls nod and follow Andromeda out; joined by Tonks and Tammy, with the boys waiting down stairs.

"Okay remember smiles and happy faces," Andromeda says as the bell rings.

Thirty minutes later with the party bustling with family and friends, Mary Anne rounds up her brother and cousins.

"Lee, Fred, George," Mary Anne greets as she walks over to them.

"Mary Anne," all three boys say as Percy kisses her on the cheek.

"Lee, Fred, George, meet my brother Riven, my cousins Mike, Aaron, and Nikki. Riven, Mike, Aaron, Nikki, I would like you to meet Percy's younger twin brothers Fred and George, and their best friend Lee. Now I was wondering if you three would not mind if the boys shadow you for a week in March," Mary Anne asks.

"OF course not, let us chat," Fred says as he starts chatting up a storm with the four.

Mary Anne pulls Percy into the kitchen.

"What's up," Percy asks, then adds, "you look amazing."

"Thanks," she says, wearing a full length magenta gown with spaghetti straps, then adds, "we can't pair Katie and Oliver together."

"Why not, you said yourself they would be a cute couple?"

"One word: Maury."

"Whom are you speaking of?"

"Their nephew, they both share biologically share."

"Oh crap, I forgot about Olivia and Kevin, but should it matter?"

"Who knows, I just remember it when Ted brought up who was coming."

"Well it shouldn't, any way since I can remember Oliver saying that Maury calls Larry 'Daddy' and they are now married, so as long as they do not end up back there. They should be safe.

"True plus I don't think they care. They would have stopped the flirting between those two that has been going on all night."

"Good point, come on let's get back to the party," he says leading them back.

They stand against the wall and watch as Katie and Oliver, and Roger and Leanne flirt the night away. They see Remus oblivious to Tonks flirting. They see Kevin, Olivia, and Larry slowly going back to being friends; Molly and Tammy bonding over family; the twins, Lee, Riven, Mike, Aaron, and Nikki slowly becoming friends; and Bill and Charlie seem alone by themselves.

"It's going to be a good year," Percy says before kissing her and this was only the beginning.


	7. New Year, New Term

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Harry Potter characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Seven: New Year, New Term**

"Mary Anne," Katie and Leanne scream as they reach the platform.

"Ah girls ready for the start of the new term," Mary Anne asks hugging them.

"As ready as ever, so did your brother ever let Percy down," Leanne asks.

"Nope still hates him. Mike did, so that should help. So Katie," Mary Anne says.

"He asksed me to be his girlfriend," Katie squealed.

"So did Roger," Leanne says.

"Ah," Mary Anne says as they all hug.

"Should I even ask," they guys ask.

"No," the girls say as they get on the train and grab a compartment.

"Okay they must have gossip to talk about," Percy says as they grab another compartment.

"Probably," Oliver says.

"So did you learn to make peace with the brother and cousins," Cedric asks.

"Brother no, cousin no, cousin yes, and cousin yes," Percy says.

"Which ones did you win over and I thought the girls and Lee were staying at Hogwarts for the break," Cedric asks.

"Change of plans," Oliver and Roger say.

"How did you two know that," Percy asks.

Oliver and Roger look at each other.

"They cracked, why did you crack? Now its three couples and single guy," Cedric says.

"Percy never did answer his question," Oliver says looking at Cedric.

"Good point," Roger states.

"I won Mike and Nicole over, now answer his question," Percy says.

"You are not going to defend us," Oliver says surprised.

"Nope this is all you two," Percy says.

"Cedric, one day you will understand," Oliver says bluntly.

"I have seen you watching Cho Chang," Rogers says.

"Hey does anyone know who that first year that keeps harassing the girls is," Percy asks.

"Oh you mean Chase," Cedric says.

"Care to explain," the three ask.

"His name is Chase Jackson, first year Hufflepuff," Cedric says.

"Why is he bothering them," Oliver says.

"He has a crush on Mary Anne," Cedric says pulling out a book.

"And I thought you were going to take care of that since he follows you around like a puppy," Mary Anne says entering, taking a seat next to Percy as the girls follow suit.

"He does not," Cedric says.

"He has the biggest 'Cedric Is The World's Best Seeker,' sign at the games," Katie says.

"Wait that's him," Oliver says.

"Ah Cedric has a fan," Percy says.

"A really big one," Roger says.

"Isn't he the one that is sitting at the practices," Leanne asks.

"Yes he is," Mary Anne says.

"I did, I told him you were not interested, that you had a boyfriend but he does not listen," Cedric says.

"So try harder because here he comes," Mary Anne says.

"Hi Cedric, Mary Anne," a short young boy says. He has short brown hair and grey eyes.

"Chase, may I have a word with you alone," Cedric says standing.

"Of course," the boy Chase says almost super excited.

"Let's walk and talk," Cedric says leading the boy away from the rest.

"So that would be Chase," Oliver says.

"Yes," the girls say.

"Who is that with Cedric," Fred says as he, George and Lee join in.

"Chase Jackson," they say.

"Ah the charming with arrogant and self absorbed personality young man," Lees says.

"Okay I can not believe I am about to say this but what do you three know," Percy says as Cedric comes back in.

"Well his life goals, as of before Christmas Break, were to be just like Cedric and marry Mary Anne," Fred starts.

"He wants to be a healer, with a stay at home wife and lots of kids, mostly boys to carry one the family name, and if he has daughters he wants them to marry into families with money and be stay at home moms," George says.

"He is spoil and always get what he wants, sees not point in females being at school, since they should be at home and learning how to manage a home and family," Lee states.

"He cares only about himself, never cares who he has to hurt in order to get what he wants, therefore see why he is flirting with Katie and Leanne to get Mary Anne jealous," Fred adds.

"He does not listen to many people, and he does not think that our family deserves the friends and relations we have made," George states.

"He wants to be in the Charms Club, Back up Quidditch Seeker, Prefect and Head. His grades are near perfect," Lee finishes.

"What fun? Someone Riven will have fun with," Mary Anne says sarcastically.

"Okay I like him less than I did before," Percy says pulling Mary Anne closer to him.

"Well hopefully I laid down the law this time and he gets the hint," Cedric says.

The girls look at each other, and say, "We doubt it."

"Well let's see what your brothers and cousins think of him," Oliver says.

"He is quite a little actor though," Roger points out.

"So is Cormac," Leanne says.

"That he is but you have to believe Riven can see through anything," Mary Anne says.

"That is the truth. Riven hasn't seen you since before Percy and you became a couple," Cedric says.

"Meaning he could have never known," Percy asks confused.

"Pretty much," Cedric says.

"Cedric, I think you have just made the case. How can he complain when he hasn't been around for years? It doesn't make sense," Mary Anne says.

"That is a good point," Oliver says.

"He never asked about it in any of his letters either. I guess he can not complain but that that leaves Aaron," Cedric says.

"Aaron is easy to work with. All you need to do is show him the facts and he is down for the count," Mary Anne says.

"Wait are you telling us Percy has nothing to fear," Fred and George ask.

"Basically Aaron and my brother go by facts. My aunt, uncle and Nicole go on emotions and behaviours. Mike is mix," Mary Anne says.

"So Aaron needs the facts that this hasn't affected you in a bad way," Roger says.

"Riven needs to see that he didn't know on his own fact," Oliver says.

"Nicole cares about how happy you are," Lee says.

"Same with Tami and Scotty," Fred says.

"Mike has to see both," George says.

"Yup," Mary Anne and Cedric say.

"So Chase will go down because," the girls ask.

"He shows no respect, he scares, he doesn't care, and," Percy says.

"There's no equality in his mind," Mary Anne says.

"Everyone is treated equal in our family. Riven can be sometimes like Chase but it things like strength, defending, protecting and courage. Never education and work or sports," Cedric says.

"He sort of has a 'Hero' complex, as we call it," Mary Anne says.

"Ah," the rest say.

"So they will be paying attention to him over me," Percy says.

"Most likely," Mary Anne says.

"Yes," Percy says.

"You never know though," Cedric says.

"Dropping this subject," Fred says.

"Ready for classes tomorrow," George says.

"You mean Monday," Katie says.

"Of course I do," George says.

"You totally forgot," Leann says laughing.

"Meh," George says sticking his tongue out.

"Hey wait I thought you three were staying at here," Fred says to Lee, Leanne and Katie.

"Parents changed the plan at the last minute, so McGonagall arranged a Portkey," they say.

"Ah," the rest says.

"Well I guess we get to see what is going to come because we are back," Mary Anne says as they arrive at the station.


	8. Chase Time

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Harry Potter or Winx Club characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Eight: Chase Time**

"Come on if we are late, Hooch is going to have our butts," Mary Anne calls as she picks up her bags.

"I thought you hated Thursday and Friday," Katie says as they exit the dorm room.

"I do but I would rather not end up in detention," Mary Anne says as they climb down the stairs.

"Especially since Cormac and Chase always end up in detention," Leanne says as they reach the landing.

"Morning," Oliver and Percy says.

"Morning," Fred, George, and Lee say.

"Morning," they girls say as they leave the Common Room.

"Morning," Roger says as he and Cedric are outside the portrait hole.

"Who is ready for a Hufflepuff day," Cedric says.

"Oh goody we forgot about the Hufflepuff classes today," Leanne says.

"With two Ravenclaw," Katie says.

"One Slytherin, and Study Hall," Fred, George, and Lee say.

"With two Slytherin," Oliver says.

"Come on at least, we all have the same number of periods with the same house, expect for Roger," Cedric says.

"I'll take my three Slytherin and two Ravenclaw over today and tomorrow," Mary Anne says as they walk to the stair room.

"You don't have to worry in about nine weeks Riven will destroy Chase and the world will be normal," Cedric says as they climb down the stairs.

"I think Cormac just battles the attention of Chase," Roger says as they walk towards the Great Hall.

"Basically," Fred says as they reach the Great Hall.

"Well see you guys during break," George says as Roger and Cedric venture off to their tables.

"So who is ready for a few fun days," Lee asks.

"You mean six hours of Chase, please kill me now," Mary Anne says.

"Can no do that, plus by the time Riven has to deal with him three hours, he might not exist," Katie says.

"See this is why I love Tuesdays," Mary Anne says.

"I thought it was because you were a Potion genius," Leanne says.

"Do you know how weird that is," Oliver asks.

"Not my fault," Mary Anne says.

"So have you been talked into joining the club yet," Leanne asks.

"No way," Fred, George, Lee and Oliver say.

"No not yet, doesn't mean he hasn't tried," Mary Anne says as they start breakfast.

"So why haven't you joined, I mean you get a better grade than half of the Slytherin students," Percy says.

"I told him I would think about joining next year when my favorite alliance would be here," Mary Anne says.

"Nice plan," the girls say.

"Huh," the rest say confused as ever.

"You'll have to wait and see," Mary Anne says smirking.

"Right Draco starts next year. Where was he? He missed the Christmas party," Percy asks now remembering.

"His grandfather got Dragon Pox and he and his parents went to say goodbye," Mary Anne says.

"Since when can Dragon Pox kill," Fred asks as he reloads his plate.

"Since he was in his late eighties," Mary Anne says pouring herself a cup of tea.

"That would explain it," George says.

"How do you last that long without catching it," Lee asks.

"We all have no clue but that is why he wasn't around. Though I think we are going out to the Summer Cottage this year to make up for it," Mary Anne says.

"That should be fun," Percy says sarcastically.

"Ah is someone jealous that they can't spend all their time with their girlfriend," Lee says.

"That is a bad thing. Percy is crazy without Mary Anne around him," Fred says.

"More agitated, moody, easily annoyed, it is like he goes through withdrawals without her around," George says.

"How about both of you get to class," Katie says.

"We are waiting for you five since we all have class near each other," Lee says.

"Well then let's go and get this day over with," Mary Anne says as they all walk out of the Great Hall.

"Well I got to get to Astronomy with Slytherin students," Roger says then kisses Leanne before running off.

"Come on we all better get to class," Percy says before leading them towards the Court Yard.

"Well its going to be a chilly flight," Leanne and Mary Anne say.

"Don't worry you'll warm up during your run to Defense," Percy says before kissing her.

"Come on we have Trans," Oliver says lightly kissing Katie.

"Let's go," Cedric, Lee, and the twins say dragging the other boys to their class.

"Morning girls," Chase says appearing.

"Morning Jackson," Katie says.

"You know Leanne and Mary Anne I can keep you warm," Chase says putting his arms around them.

"NO thank you, I don't think our boyfriends would like it very much," Leanne says as she and Mary Anne shrug his arms off.

"No one has to tell," Chase says.

"Chase, leave the girls alone before you get squashed," Cormac says.

"Like Weasley could," Chase says.

"Add in Wood and Davies and that could be a problem. Especially when Cedric, Fred, George, and Lee don't like you," Cormac says.

"Hufflepuff on one side, Gryffindor other side," Madame Hooch calls.

"Thanks," the girls say before going to their side.

"Anytime," Cormac says.

"Okay I want three laps around the Court Yard. I want each lap father, this is to see how rusty you are," Madame Hooch says. "Mount your brooms and wait for my whistle."

The students quickly mount their broom as the whistle blows. The students end up doing laps for the entire hour. The bell goes off as they put their brooms away before racing to their next class.

"That was horrible," Leanne says as they climb the stair case to the First Floor and enter the East Wing.

"Tell me about it," Mary Anne says as they enter the Defense classroom.

"Okay come on we have to work to continue from yesterday," Professor Quirrell says.

"Let's go," Mary Anne says as they walk to their seats. Mary Anne sits next to Cho with Katie and Maria behind them and Leanne and Zachary in front of them.

"Okay most of this lecture I know is boring but we have to do it," Professor Quirrell says before drowning on and on about theories.

Before they knew it the bell had gone.

"Okay I expect the essay on which theory works the most and at least 10 inches and read chapter 10 in your textbook. Now you can go enjoy your break," Quirrell says dismissing them.

"That was boring," Katie says.

"Did Maria have any good gossip," Leanne asks as they climb down the stairs.

"None said that nobody has been talking. Did you get anything out of Zachary," Katie asks.

"Nothing," Leann says.

"How was flying," Roger asks slinging his arms over Leanne's shoulders.

"It sucked, we did laps," Katie says as Oliver and Percy are at the landing with Fred, Lee, Cedric, and George.

"That sucks," Oliver says pulling Katie into a hug.

"Not as bad as Quirrell going on and on about theories that I almost forgot we were in Defense and not History," Mary Anne says.

"Well you only have theory in First year, after that it is more fun," Percy says.

"So how was McGonagall and Hooch today," Lee asks.

"Was not to please at our speed, so we did laps," Katie says.

"She was in a good mood. How as Sprout," Percy asks.

"Her usual chipper self. Why do you guys only have one day," Cedric asks.

"We have after break a single and our double after lunch. It is how our schedule worked out," Percy says.

"Yeah well that does not mean you get this lucky next year," Fred says.

"Hey I like the classes spread out," Oliver says.

"That's only because you have more time you to get your homework done and single are usually used as review or actual test," Percy says.

"Wait a second, aren't you guys also being marked by the Ordinary Wizarding Levels as well," Mary Anne says.

"Yes," they say.

"That explains it. Not that we would not love to continue this but we have History," Leanne says.

"Yeah Cedric and I have to get to Potions," Roger says kissing her goodbye.

"We have Herbology," Oliver and Percy say kissing their girlfriends.

"We have Trans," Fred, George, and Lee say.

"Bye," the girls say before racing off the Fourth Floor.

"Oh my Lord, how many more classes," Katie asks as they enter the classroom.

"Three including this one," Cormac says as they grab their seats.

"Dam I was hoping we were done," Katie says.

"You sleep through this class any way," Leanne says.

"Do not," Katie says.

"Katie we can hear you dreaming about Oliver back here," Maria says behind them.

"Well it's boring," Katie says.

"We hear ya," Cho says.

"Please no more about Goblins," Leanne says.

"We have five years worth of it," Mary Anne says pulling out her equipment.

"You are lying," the others asks.

"No, nothing has changed in the last thirty years. I think our fourth or fifth year they get into the Wars," Mary Anne says.

"Great," they grumble.

"Okay let's continue with Goblin battle or 1545," Professor Binns says as he comes through the door and goes on for the hour.

Fifteen minutes into it Katie is already asleep. Cormac lasts till the halfway mark, and Leanne goes out at the forty-five minute mark. Cho, Zachary, Michael, and Maria are put by the half way mark. Mary Anne fights to sleep and to continue taking notes.

"Okay your homework is a roll of parchment on the battles of from 1500 to 1550," Professor Binns says. "Miss Vanderaa-Tonks and Mr. Kirke stay a few minutes. The rest of you can go."

The class files out as Mary Anne and a scrawny blonde with hazel eyes approaches the professor.

"Since you two have been the only ones to stay awake, the rest of this year's assignments only have to be half of the length," Professor Binns says.

Mary Anne and the boy look at each other before looking at the professor.

"You both deserve it; ask Mr. Weasley he'll tell you how rare it is that I do this. You two better get to lunch," Professor Binns says dismissing them.

"What Weasley was he talking about? Oh sorry I'm Andrew," The young man says.

"Percy, Fed and George are asleep after five minutes. I'm Mary Anne and it's nice to meet you," Mary Anne says offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you and my friends are going to be pissed," Andrew says shaking her hand.

"Tell me about it," Mary Anne says as they walk to the stair case.

"Let me guess you end up writing the skeleton of the essay with every research they could need," Andrew says as they enter the Third Floor West Wing and cross over to the Grand Staircase.

"Basically me too, but now they are going to have to do it on their own," Mary Anne says as they take the stairs to the main floor.

"Yeah, well they should learn to stay awake then," Andrew says as they enter the Great Hall.

"Yes they should," Mary Anne says as she reaches her friends.

"See you after lunch," Andrew says walking over to his friends.

"Who is that," Oliver asks.

"Andrew Kirke, what did Binns want," Katie asks.

"Nothing he just cut our assignments to half the length since we can stay awake. Why were we saying that Cormac was bad," Mary Anne asks sitting down next to Percy.

"No clue anymore and that is unfair," Katie says.

"Not really, I mean you fall asleep at fifteen minute mark, I'm our by forty-five," Leanne says as they start lunch.

"Still that means you have to do half a roll of parchment," Katie says.

"The essay is on our last three classes and it is not due till Wednesday same with Defense and we don't have flying homework," Mary Anne says as she grabs a biscuit.

"We have Transfigurations, Charms, probably Potions, Astronomy, and Herbology, on top of what we got today," Katie says.

"Deal with it," Fred says pouring some pumpkin juice.

"It's not that bad Katie, believe us, Katie, there are just trying to get you back into the feel of things," Oliver says kissing her forehead.

"I guess you are right," Katie says.

"Come on we have Astronomy and then we are done for the day," Leanne says.

"Thank Lord," Katie says.

"Great two hours of Chase," Mary Anne says.

"Do you know he has been watching you since you came in," Lee asks.

Mary Anne shivers involuntary as she can now feel his eyes on her.

"Good going Lee," Katie says as Leanne kicks him in the shins.

"I'm fine, but I have to get my Astronomy stuff from our dorm room," Mary Anne says getting up and leaving.

"Who wants to follow her," George asks as they see Chase leave.

"I'll go I forgot my text for Herbology," Oliver says kissing Katie before following the two.

Mary Anne walks out of the Great Hall, past the Entrance Hall, and down a few corridors.

"Mary Anne," Chase calls running up to her.

"How can I help you Chase," Mary Anne says as she walks through the Court Yard.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me on the Potions work," Chase says following her.

"Now why would id do that," Mary Anne says as they reach the Northern Towers on the Ground floor, as she climbs the stair case.

"You would never leave a fellow student behind," Chase says following her.

"Ask Professor Snape for a tutor then," she says continuing the stairs.

"He hates all students," Chase says.

"Well I am not interested so go talk to him and he will assign you a tutor of a student in fifth, sixth, or seventh year," Mary Anne says continuing the climb.

"Come on please," Chase says.

Mary Anne stops and turns around, "why do you want my help? You believe that all females should not come to school, get an education and that we belong in a home. So what's the real reason?"

Chase steps back and is shocked but quickly recovers and says, "How do you know that?"

"I've got friends and family who knows a lot of people," Mary Anne says spotting Oliver.

"Well I am right you females just screw up the grade curve and cause nothing but a distraction to us males," Chase says approaching her.

"Transfer to Drumstang then, I hear it is an all boys school," Mary Anne says stepping away from Chase.

"Well I guess I could do that or I could rid the girls from Hogwarts," Chase says backing her into a wall.

"Jackson," Oliver call pulling her way from Mary Anne. "Stay away from her and her friends or beware."

"Threatening a first year, what would McGonagall say," Chase says.

"I don't know but nothing bad for defending a first year," Oliver says.

"We will see," Chase says before leaving.

"You tell him or I will," Oliver says as he climbs the stairs.

"Fine, I'll tell him this weekend," Mary Anne says racing up the flights of stairs.

Mary Anne quickly grabs her Astronomy stuff before racing over to the Astronomy tower. Class goes by smoothly with Chase glaring and a note passed. It read:

'**Tutor Me & I'll Leave Oliver Alone.**'

Mary Anne thought long and hard before saying no and that now she had proof of blackmail.

The weekend came and she didn't tell Percy. She's waiting for the perfect time because she needs a plan.


	9. Preparations for TriTerms Again and

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Harry Potter characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Nine: Preparations for Tri-Terms Again and Family**

Mary Anne continues to wander around the castle on her beautiful Sunday in March. She was attempting to relax before the upcoming weeks of projects, exams and her family coming the week after. It was going to be a few stressful weeks, not to mention Chase was just getting more restless, he was sending her letters and packages that she kept sending back unopened.

"Hey you okay," Percy asks looking at her.

"Yeah, just thinking about everything as I wander around the castle," Mary Anne says.

"I can tell that something is bothering you. You want to tell me what it is," Percy asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just preparations for tri-terms, and family arrival, not to mention my little admire is also getting to me," Mary Anne says leaning into his hold.

"In two weeks we will see what Riven, Mike, Aaron and Nicole will do to the poor soul," Percy says attempting to joke with her.

"I don't know Per, he has just been getting worst as the months have gone on," she says placing her hands on top of his.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen. I won't let anything happen to you, your brother won't, your cousins won't. I know in my heart that nothing is going to happen to you," Percy says holding her close.

"Thank you," Mary Anne says leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "You know I expected to find you going over your books till all hours in the morning?"

"I was wondering where you disappeared off to. When I went in, you were studying and the next thing I know you are gone," Percy says.

"I couldn't study with too many things on my mind. I attempted to, just like I had been trying for the last few weeks," Mary Anne says resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well I have all the belief in the world that no matter what the world throws at you, you will be fine," Percy says kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for saying that but Percy I am not really sure anymore," Mary Anne says looking into his eyes.

"Well that I am going to have to believe that for the both of us, until you have enough faith to believe it," Percy says holding her.

"Thank you, but I don't know, I guess in the end, it's just that last week was Teddy's birthday and my mom's is in two weeks, and all this added stress on to it, I honestly don't know how you balance all of this," she says.

"Well sometimes I don't know how i do it either but I have faith and believe that everything is going to work out for the better. All do we really need to do is plan and in your case remember that they are always with you," Percy says.

"I know, but every year, every birthday, every anniversary, I always go and put flowers on their graves for them to be remembered and on holidays," Mary Anne says interweaving their fingers together.

"I would bet my grades on the fact that Tonks remembered that, and already has put the flowers out on his grave and will on hers later for their birthdays," Percy says holding her.

"I hope so, but it's not the same. Just like for my dad's birthday last month, or the anniversary of their deaths. It's just for the first time in my life that I have never done it myself," Mary Anne says.

"Well, you'll have many years to come, all you need to do is is wait sever years and then you are in charge for the flowers forever," Percy says reassuring her.

"Thank you, you are probably the only person that can calm me down," Mary Anne says turning in his arms.

"You are quite welcomed," Percy says before lightly kissing her.

Mary Anne smiles kissing him back.


	10. Getting Caught

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Harry Potter characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Ten: Getting Caught**

Mary Anne has just exited her Charms classroom from writing her exam. She would have usually discussed the exam with Katie and Leanne but they have raced off to their boyfriends' classrooms. More like Katie raced off to go con her boyfriend out of going to practice tonight so the could spend some study time together, while Mary Anne is going to spend the break checking over her Transfiguration project, which was due next period.

She is busy in her own thoughts that she has not realized that Percy has pulled her into an old classroom that is rarely used. She assumes that this is his way of apologizing for yesterday.

"Hey, where have you been," Percy asks pulling her into his arms and then pressing her back against the wall.

"Were we supposed to meet in here during break today because I remember it being yesterday," Mary Anne says a tiny bit annoyed.

"We were supposed to meet yesterday but I forgot I lent my notes to a classmate in a different house and I thought I needed them for an exam after lunch but I was wrong," he says as he starts placing kisses along her neck, hoping that this would help try to get her to forgive him since he was really sorry about forgetting to tell her about the change.

"Percy, stop it; I do not have time for this. I have to check my project for Professor McGonagall and it is due next period and then I am going to try and get Katie and Leanne to study with me for our Potions exam after lunch, since they are going to be with Oliver and Roger during lunch," Mary Anne says standing in front of him not looking to happy.

"Well Oliver have a Night exam with me after lunch, so he will be studying with me, because he sucks at the class, and Roger has the DA the DA exam after lunch and he is going to be studying with Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina, so they can all play Quidditch and avoid the wrath of Oliver," Percy says pulling her closer and spinning her so that she is now sandwiched between him and the wall, once again with his hands on her hips.

"That only gets a rid of one of my problems, I still need to check over that project, so I have to go," Mary Anne says as she is now unable to get out of his grasp, it was not painful she just had other things to do.

"So how about I check it over for you," he says and then starts to place kisses along her neck again knowing that she was close to cracking feeling her body start to tremble.

"Fine," she says as she snaps her fingers and both of their bags changes and their projects appear. She hands him her paper as he sits on one of the stools after pulling it out from under the desk.

Percy looks over the paper as he gets up and sits on the teacher's desk. Mary Anne follows him over and sits next to him and then he puts the paper down on the opposite of him of the side where she was sitting.

"Well do you think that I need to change it," she asks starting to worry, he usually always just tells her what she needs to change about her paper or what he thought was excellent about her paper, but never was he silent after reading on her papers, so this was new.

Instead of answering her, he pulls her on to his lap and starts kissing her. Mary Anne really wanted her answer but she could never break away from one of Percy's kisses especially when she had not really kissed him since last week, and they were enjoying each other's company, so much that they did not hear the door open but they do hear, "bloody hell, what is going on here," in a amused male voice.

Percy quickly groans knowing he had a one in two chance of guessing who it was, he says, "hi Fred and how can we help you?"

"Well dear big brother, I was wondering which week Mary Anne's big brother and cousins were coming in this month," Fred asks as amused as ever.

"Next week from Sunday March twenty-second this Saturday March twenty-ninth," Mary Anne says.

"Thank you and if you two want to keep this between us and not let Riven, Michael, or Aaron know, you two will check over the rest of my projects starting tonight," Fred says before leaving.

"Great," they both say out loud.

"We better get to class before we are late," Percy says as they exit the classroom and walk towards her next class.

"I guess you are right," Mary Anne says as they turn a corner.

"I tend to be sometimes. You are not the only one."

"You think you are but the truth is that you are not, now tell me what you thought of my project?"

"I thought it was actually well written, I mean I know fourth years that still are struggling with the topics that you covered in your paper. I mean if you were probably to hand it to either one of the twins or Roger they could learn a thing or two about the 'Transfiguring Spells Effects on Animals.' I mean you should show it to Hagrid he would find it quite interesting. Since that is really his area of expertise and has been waiting for a royal paper like yours."

"Hagrid would find what quite interesting," Oliver asks as he and Katie catch up with them.

"Mary Anne's project for their Transfiguration's class," Percy replies as Roger and Leanne, and Cedric join them.

"Oh you mean the 'Transfiguring Spells Effects on Animals,' I found extremely interesting when I read it last night during the editing of the project," Cedric says commenting on the topic.

"Ah, well then Hagrid would really like to read it. Wait a minute most seventh years do not even tackle that topic, how can you tackle it," Oliver comments knowing the history of that said topic.

"I just used some of my resources as extra background information," Mary Anne replies as if it was nothing.

"You used my dad, didn't you," Cedric asks.

"Of course, I mean he does works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Tonks also knows a lot of the activists to that are fighting that spells should not be tested on animals," Mary Anne says as if everyone knew this.

"We say have fun because she is going to grade you so difficult that it is not funny, I mean never in the history of us being here has a first year, second semester student attempted to write this kind of paper," Oliver replies as the rest look at her like she is crazy.

"Come on I am ready for this, I mean I love a good challenge and this is the perfect challenge," Mary Anne says.

"Yeah but a challenge that could have you failed on top of everything," Oliver says.

"Come on, it is like you flying to a new height, or wondering how long you can go without studying," Mary Anne says.

"That is totally different Mary Anne," Oliver says.

"No it is not, we all know that Mary Anne loves a challenge that does not mean that she can easily get the grade that she wants," Cedric says trying to dumb it down.

"That is the truth, she loves pushing her academic challenges as you do with athletic choices," Percy says.

"More like how long you think you can last without doing your homework before the teacher will send a letter to McGonagall. Mary Anne just likes doing it with her projects instead," Roger says.

"Okay I get it," Oliver says.

"Goody now, us girls are going to go hand in our project, and you and Percy better get to Potions before you end up in a lot of trouble," Mary Anne says as she kisses Percy before dragging Katie and Leanne towards to Transfiguration classroom.

"Why didn't you tell us that was what you were doing your project on," Katie says as they arrive at the class to see Cormac McLaggen waiting for the girls to arrive.

"Girls, I was wondering if you would mind giving me a hand with a little problem of mine," Cormac says.

"What kind of problem is that," Leanne asks sarcastically.

"The sexual kind," Cormac says with shifting eyebrows.

"Mr. McLaggen welcome to detention," Professor McGonagall says.

"May I ask for what today my dear professor," Cormac asks.

"Inappropriate language, exploit attempts, explicit activities of a minor, do I need to continue," McGonagall asks.

"Of course not," Cormac says before entering his seat.

"Good, now you girls should follow. Class settle down," McGonagall says walking up to the front of the classroom.

The class instantly becomes quiet as Mary Anne, Leanne, and Katie take their seats at the very back corner of the class.

"Now I will be coming around to each of you to discuss your project, well I am doing this I expect be studying or working on another class project. Whichever you choose you are doing it silently or quietly with the people next to you. This time I will start from the back and work my way forward," McGonagall says walking to the back of the classroom on the left side of the room.

The class silently pulls out their project and the task they have decided to choose as Mary Anne, Leanne, and Katie wait for McGonagall to approach them.

"I say we have Mary Anne go last," Katie says as they watch McGonagall start talking to students.

"Why I last," Mary Anne questions.

"You heard Oliver, Percy, Roger and Cedric your project is more intense than ours is," Leanne says as McGonagall moves to the middle column table.

"Still that does not seem fair, plus we know the order Katie, Leanne, and then me anyway. She always does it alphabetically," Mary Anne says before McGonagall moves to their table.

"Miss. Bell please would you explain your project," McGonagall asks.


End file.
